We never get a break
by Askre5
Summary: The turtles encounter some mysterious creatures and are accidentally transported to their home world. Not only do the four ninjas have to get back home but three of them have to rescue their brother who was kidnapped in the process. Or maybe that brother will just find his own way out. WNGAB-Trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Story originally written and posted on 07/04 2006

Welcome to 'We never get a break!' This is the first story in the short WNGAB-series. Or like I call it now, the WNGAB - Trilogy

This story and the rest of the trilogy are independent and not related to the Assassin series where the villain makes an appearance too. This series is not canon to the Assassin series.

The universe it's set in is loosely based on the 2k3 Toon but does not follow it completely, this was my first attempt at creating a mixed turtle universe. For the most part it ignores the fourth season of the 2k3 toon. So it's pretty much based on the first three seasons.

* * *

 **Disclaimer and Legal stuff:**

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles®, including Raphael®, Michelangelo®, Leonardo®, Donatello®, April O'Neil®, and Splinter® are registered trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Based on characters and comic books created by Peter A. Laird and Kevin B. Eastman.

I do not own them in other words.

This story is written purely as a homage to the Teenage Mutant Turtles and not meant for any commercial profit or infringement on copyright. This story will immediately be removed if Viacom International wishes so.

Other characters, including Dfgra, Khjan, Akranan, Fjio, Akre, Dqrre, Askre, Arnold, Anna, Rqwt, Sqwrt, Rakl Ice and Air are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

The species of Rytonas, rymskas, ymskas, umskas, otanis, and other off worlds, are © Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

The story, is copyright © 2006 by Hermann Gunnar Sigurðsson (Askre).

 _Sum: The turtles encounter some mysterious creatures and are accidentally transported to their home world. Not only do the four ninjas have to get back home but three of them have to rescue their brother who was kidnapped in the process. Or maybe that brother will just find his own way out._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Dfgra**

In battle, timing is everything; just one second's delay can mean the difference between you or your opponent's life. One millisecond can change the whole course of the fight… or alternatively some dumb move that has my friends and I suddenly dimension jumping to another world can change the whole course of the fight. Another world where we are now facing what looks like four walking turtles.

"Akranan, I told you to leave your new dimension traveler home!" I hear my childhood friend and current commanding officer, Khjan growl at my other childhood friend who was sheepishly putting his new Ru'u dimension traveler back into his pocket.

"Ok, I recognize these building structure, we are in an Earth dimension," I hear Arnold, my brother-in-law and a good friend comment.

"Earth? Then how do you explain those?" I hear Fjio say, yet another childhood friend. He was talking about the four reptilians that were slowly approaching us. They looked just as unsure as we were.

For better or worse I never seem to get a break, first my father is one the most famous criminal among my people. His brother, my uncle, is the most powerful underworld lord in the multiverse. Due to their occupation and mine, my friends and I are constantly clashing with their goons.

On top of that is the complex family life that is associated with my particular race, you see despite my father's occupation I am kind of forced to respect his authority in the family. Fortunately, he has been content on leaving me for the most part alone about that, so has my uncle, whose authority in the family I also have to respect.

Then of course I'm leaving out all those times when my friends and I have been warped to another dimension and have to stay for a while because either we can't go back or have to catch somebody before we go back.

This is one of the latter cases, sure, we have Akranan's dimension traveler and could easily just go. However, you see, we were in a battle when my friend backed into a tree and had the traveler in the back pocket of his shorts. Of course it hit a button and we along with our opponents were warped to another world.

Were we are now facing those turtle warriors. They have yet to address us and we are not sure if we should address them. I worry about Fjio, he has a bad case of phobia for anything that remotely hints at the physical look of an animal called Skarta among our people. That includes turtle like shells, and that is what our four possible opponents carry.

As I said, I never get a break. This is just my life, full of countless complications. My name is Dfgra, I'm a rymska and I'm also a Rytona.

Morvan take it all, I want to throttle Akranan right now.

* * *

 **Leonardo**

My brothers and I have seen many things in our lifetime. Battled monsters, aliens and robots to name a few, but when you think things cannot get any weirder they do.

We were on a training run on the rooftops when Mikey alerted us to a lightshow further away. It didn't illuminate enough to be too obvious but it was enough to get our attention.

He and Raph immediately took off to investigate closely followed by Don and me. As we approached, we just missed it when four shadows darted off and disappeared over the rooftops leaving five others behind.

We froze in the shadows of the roof when seeing the five that had been left there. One was definitely human wearing black but regular clothes, although tied around his wrist was a red string, tightly wrapped I might add. He held a long thin sword, not far off from a rapier.

Two creatures were wolf like. They were humanoid all right, but very thin built and with gray fur covering their body. Although their head was wolfish, there was this strange friendly overlook on it that I couldn't place. They were only wearing dark red shorts and held what looked somewhat like scimitars.

The fourth had a brownish yellowish fur-coat and was even thinner than the wolf creatures. Its head could have been either a reindeer or just simply a deer; it had antlers that both formed the shape of a crescent moon. It wore shorts in lighter shade of red and held a similar rapier type sword and the human.

The fifth creature was huge, as tall if not taller than Hun. It had black fur and its head was horse like. It had a horse mane and tail as well. In its massive hands, it had two large swords it held just as easily as I hold my Katana. The shorts it wore were in four colors; I got the feeling that these colors indicated rank.

The creatures and the human all looked around bewildered and confused. Yet though animalistic, they showed nothing that would indicate they behaved like the animals they looked like, aside from the human of course. In fact, they seemed to show emotions the same way the human did. There was no folding of ears, no twitching tails. Expressions were always facial.

I decided that we best confront those beings to determine what they were. I signaled my brothers that we should approach, steadily and slowly with weapons ready if these were unfriendly.

The five immediately noticed our presence and got ready themselves. I heard the large horse creature bark something at the smaller of the wolves who looked rather sheepish as he put something in a pocket of his shorts. He had been fingering it earlier. I couldn't understand the language though.

The man looked around and seemed especially interested in the buildings around us. He then said something to his companions in the same language and the horse creature did. The large guy simply nodded like had been given information that he could use later.

The reindeer guy was the only one who seemed nervous about our sudden appearance and presence. He pointed at us, looked at the human and said something. I noticed that the taller of the wolves patted him on the shoulder reassuringly. Yes, the reindeer didn't look comfortable about us.

The horse creature finally spoke again and this time seemed to be addressing the whole group. Suddenly everybody sheathed their swords. I noticed then that they all had belts that they used simply to hang the swords on so they dangled by their sides, it seemed to be made to able them to quickly bring up their weapons if necessary. Safe for the horse, he carried his swords on the back in similar fashion and I carry my Katana swords.

I realized that they were not going to fight and probably had no desire to. I felt relieved, but I could see that Raph was on the edge. He is seldom quick to trust and will probably be ready to jump until it's given we are in no danger. We halted and repaid the gesture by putting our weapons aside.

The horse stepped forward; I could have sworn his heavy footsteps, well hoof steps, sent tremors through the roof. He regarded each of us attentively before finally fixing his gaze on me.

"English?" he asked carefully, he was determining what language we spoke and used in first try the right one. That simplified things; I haven't seen Donatello invent a universal translator yet.

"Yes we speak English," I answered and stepped forward but my brothers kept back.

"Good, this is Earth?" the horse asked again although the answer was probably obvious since we had confirmed that we spoke English. I simply nodded yes.

"You the dominant species here or humans?" he asked. I frowned, if this was Earth and he knew what Earth was, wouldn't that also be obvious to him. Fortunately it was Donatello who came to my rescue because I was slightly tongue tied how to answer that.

"Humans are the dominant species, we are the only ones of our kind," Donatello said taking a step forward. "Not many know about us."

"I see," the horse said folding his massive arms. "Dimension traveling common here? Or non existent?"

"I would say non-existent, we personally have experienced it but I wouldn't say it was the norm here," again it was Don who answered this time.

"That means this is a non-contact dimension," I heard the taller wolf mutter and shaking his head. For some reason he did it in English. "Just our luck."

"I apologize for our intrusion to your world; we will go as soon as we have apprehended those who came along with us. They bolted shortly after our arrival," the horse told and then promptly turned away from us to face his companions. Now they completely ignored us and began talking with each other in the language we had heard them speak earlier.

"Okay," Mikey said as confused as we were. "We sure dropped in popularity fast."

"Um excuse me." I stepped a bit closer addressing them; the horse turned his head looking at me questionably.

"Is there any way we could maybe help you?" I asked although not sure why I was offering them help. Raph didn't seem too fond of what I had asked, but he held back for now.

"That will not be necessary," he simply said and turned back to the others.

I backed away and turned to my brothers shrugging. They didn't seem wanting any help. Raphael was satisfied with that, Donatello looked indifferent but Mikey was unsure.

We slowly disappeared into the shadows. I kept wondering about these new arrivals and whether it was a wise move to leave them. They hadn't asked and refused when offered help.

* * *

 **Arnold**

Sometimes I want to take Akranan and give him a good whap. This guy is far from being stupid, but sometimes he can drive even me off the wall with his antics and I am a good natured enough man. I don't lash out or get easily pissed off.

We were facing Akre's, who happens to be Dfgra's uncle not that it will help us in anyway, top personnel. That is his three bodyguards, Sqwrt, Rakl and Rqwt alongside in this rare occurrence, Dfgra's own father Dqrre.

They had been on some sort of a mission for Akre and my friends and I were on hot pursuit. We caught up with them and a battle erupted. Then we found out that my dear other brother-in-law, Akranan had taken his new dimension traveler with us on this shift. Despite instructions from Khjan to leave it behind.

We didn't find that out until after we had been warped to another world, some kind of an earth dimension. Dqrre and the others quickly used the opportunity to escape leaving us dazzled behind. Only to be suddenly faced with what looked like walking talking turtles with weapons.

I do not get surprised or shocked easily, so the walking talking turtle part didn't faze me. Nevertheless, the fact that they were holding weapons worried me. They were cautious in their approach and obviously didn't want to fight; well except the dark green one with the red mask, he looked eager enough.

Khjan immediately detected what we all saw, that we were kind of trespassing on their territory and ordered us to put our weapons away. When we did that, the reptilians did the same.

Our commanding officer then stepped forward, addressed the turtles and found out the spoke English. Naturally, everybody speaks English, but never German.

I didn't pay much attention to their talk; I knew Khjan would repeat it to us afterwards anyway. However, I knew one thing. Since this was an earth dimension, there would be humans her and like every time we go to human dimensions I end up being the one who has to talk with them. Ah well it could be worse, my companions have to hide. You try hiding an over seven foot tall otani.

Khjan turned finally to us and explained the situation. This was a human type dimensions were the humans think they are alone in the universe. Meaning they had to hide and I had to be their ears and eyes in this dimension. On top of that we have to find Dfgra's father and his lackeys since they didn't have any dimension traveler. He also added that the four turtles were the only ones of their kind, now that got me curious, but I doubted I would have a chance to find out why and how. If I knew Khjan right, we wouldn't be interacting with the inhabitants of his dimension any more than necessary.

So when the basic green turtle with the blue mask approached us and offered to help, Khjan refused it. We didn't protest, as Forest Guards we have to be able to survive on our own. It's just the most basic fact of our training. The turtles disappeared and we began planning.

"First of all we need a place to shelter us," Khjan pointed out the most important thing of this whole situation. "Dqrre and the others could be anywhere by now and we need to know more about our surroundings before doing anything further."

"You know the reptilians could probably have helped us with that," Akranan pointed out. I was kind of inclined to agree with the rymska, but Khjan was in no mood for him having lost his patience already from the earlier incident.

"We are in a dimension that does not have dimensional traveling technology, which means contacts with the natives must be limited if any at all," the large otani growled at the rymska who wished he could sink into the ground.

"But Khjan let's not throw that idea out just yet. As you said, they were the only ones of their kind. And I sort of scented from them that they need to be secretive, if this is a human only dimension you know they will be paranoid about things not like them," Dfgra pointed out. He can always get Khjan to reconsider things; it's just a gift the rymska has on him.

"All right it's a plan B then," the otani relented. Meaning if we couldn't handle this on our own, we would seek out the turtles.

Now that it was settled it was time to get off this building and find a place to stay. Of course we quickly realized that sometimes, being big isn't always an advantage. We located a fire escape that led down into an alley but it looked a tad bit narrow for someone of Khjan's size and bulk.

"One crack out of you two and I'm sending you flying down this building," Khjan growled at Fjio and Akranan, who were just dying to joke about this situation. They wisely kept their mouths shut; the otani was already in a bad mood and better not make him angry.

* * *

 **Michelangelo**

I'm glad that Leo decided that we would keep an eye on them from the distance. I felt bad about just leaving them there without helping them and was surprised they refused Leo's offer.

Raph seemed to be the only one who wanted nothing to do with this. Leo allowed him to go, he dismissed Don and me too but we both voted to stay. Don was obviously curious about them and I wished to be ready in case they would need to help. Leo stayed as it was his idea to watch them.

We positioned ourselves on a nearby rooftop and hid in the shadows as we usually do. We could still see over to the building where the five guys were. They didn't stay there for too long, we saw when they approached a fire escape. They seemed to be debating and I noticed that the big horse like dude was in a snappy mood and said something sharply to one of the wolf guys and the reindeer.

"I think they are having trouble getting down, the horse man is too large," Don whispered to us.

"They are trying anyway," Leo responded.

Yeah they sent the human and one of the wolf guys down first. They were surprisingly silent and I wondered for a moment if they were ninja trained. Once those two were down the horse dude went down. It was a slow process and he couldn't at all go silent, he was so heavy and large.

I could see Leo as he was closest to me; he was biting his lips in anticipation. Don looked to be nervously rubbing his hands but he was further away so I couldn't see him clearly.

I personally was gnawing my nails; I could only wonder what kind of reaction people would have to a large horse guy climbing down the fire escape. He got down slowly and eventually. Once he was down the other wolf guy and the reindeer climbed down as well.

We held out breaths waiting and wondering but nothing happened. Now the five guys were on the ground and seemed to be talking again, this time in much lower voices. It was then that Raphael returned; I notice him suddenly sitting nearby Leo, glaring down the alley.

"Hey Raph, thought you were going to sit this one out," I whisper to my bro. He glances my way.

"Casey was out and I didn't feel like goin' home," he grunted and turned his attention back down.

"Ok guys, they are on the move," Leo said and we got ready to follow them. Strangely, I got this weird feeling that perhaps we should have sit that one out, just like Raph wanted.

* * *

 **Khjan**

Why is it that being of the Rytonast largest racial group never bothers me until I am in another world? It's almost like a conspiracy; as soon as I leave Rytonas everything hinders me due to my size.

I was not very amused to learn that Akranan disobeyed my orders and took the blasted traveler with him. Now we are in another world, non-contact one to boot and I have to fetch Akre's goons as well. It doesn't help that one of them is Dfgra's father who can easily order him not to fight, and my poor friend has to obey.

Dqrre usually doesn't do that, he respects his son enough to allow him to do his job, but the risk is still there. Sometimes I dearly wish that rymskas didn't have so complicated family system. Life would be so much simpler for Dfgra if they didn't have it.

I was very relieved to learn that the turtle warriors we met were non-hostile. I really did not want to fight the natives, especially in a non-dimension traveling world. I was as well aware that my decision not to accept their help wouldn't be popular. However, I did it for two reasons, one was that they were natives and thus we couldn't legally talk with them. The second reason was Fjio. Our dear rampa has a bad case of phobia for turtle like creatures. I felt that for his sake we should limit our contact with these turtles.

However, my mood didn't get better when I had to climb down that dratted fire escape. Once more I was reminded that I am a large and heavy creature. I could easily crush the skull of a human with my bare hands. Not that I have any desire to do that. Well I got down, but boy I knew Akranan and Fjio were laughing the whole time.

Once down it was time to try finding shelter and then go search for our quarry. I knew Arnold wouldn't be too thrilled with what I had in mind; it is not that he is anti-social or anything. No that man thrives in large groups, it just that each and every time we are stuck in another word we have to use him. There is no escape from it. He's the only human insane enough to be a Rytona Forest Guard, just don't tell him I said that.

"Arnold, we need you to scout ahead. You can afford being visible, we cannot," I told him.

"Yeah I know," he grunted, Akranan nudged him with an elbow grinning.

"Come on, you love it admit it," the rymska said teasingly.

"I would love pounding you for taking that traveler with you," Arnold said while grinning this grin of his that makes even me shiver. That human knows how to sound pleasant but is actually being quite threatening.

"Leave something for me though," Dfgra retorted glaring at Akranan who realized now that he wasn't exactly the most popular Rytona in the alley. He smiled nervously and quickly backed to be beside Fjio and out of the reach of his two friends.

I shook my head in dismay and decided to take a look around. I frowned and could have sworn I saw something up on the rooftop. Was it those turtle warriors? They seemed to know how to conceal themselves.

"Ok, ok I'm going," Arnold grunted and was about to head off to scout ahead but then four shadows suddenly came leaping from the alley. We all immediately reached for our weapons; it looked like we didn't have to search for them after all. Dqrre had probably realized that we were their only means to get back home.

I growled when I recognized him and Akre's three main bodyguards. Sqwrt, Rakl and Rqwt.

* * *

 **Donatello**

My heart almost jumped when the horse-man looked up and seemed to stare directly into my direction. He didn't see me but I could spot suspicion in his horse like face.

I have to admit that these creatures fascinated me; they looked animalistic but didn't really behave as such. They were no mutants like us. These were aliens from another world, another dimension. Their language structure seemed to consist of short words with occasional long ones, it was very fast paced and a bit tiring to listen to for long.

My brothers and I sat there and waited. They were apparently going to send the human to look around, logical choice since the others were just a tad bit odd-looking.

The human was barely going when four creatures suddenly came from the alley and were right in front of them. One was a wolfoid like the other two, but the others were different. Two looked like jackals, one had narrow ears but the other one had wider ones. The fourth guy looked a bit like a spotted hyena, but without most of the spots. He was almost just as thin as the reindeer guy.

I found that particularly interesting, the reindeer and the hyena were very thin. Next came the wolfoids although they massed bit more. The jackals looked a bit like beefed up humans, especially the one with the narrow ears. He was huge, not as huge as Hun but still quite impressive. The human looked normal, well he was well built but still normal. The horse-man was of course largest of them all, towering and massive.

I was brought out of my observation by shouts and steel clashing with steel. In the alley a fight had erupted. The four newly arrived at attacked the other five. I looked at Leo; he was contemplating the next move. I guess he wanted to help but wasn't sure if it was wise.

"We have got to help them," I heard Mikey say, always the helper.

"This is not our fight Mikey, let them short it out," Raph growled.

"But what if it escalates to the street," Leo said and stood up. Yep the leader had made his decision. Raph growled but stood up as well.

"Ok guys, let's go," he said and we all leaped down, it was then I noticed one of the wolf guys. The smallest of them, had broken out of the fight and was reaching for his back pocket. From there he drew up a device, almost looked like a glorified calculator.

I heard him say something and as I landed on the alley floor there was bright light. Very bright light and the next thing I know, the city is gone.

* * *

 **Akranan**

Ladies and gentleRytonas. Let it be known that I Akranan should buy a childproof lock on my imagination.

No, an Akranan proof lock on my imagination. All right we fortunately didn't have to scour that world for Dqrre and his goons. They came to us and we drew up our weapons and decided to fight. Mostly because Dqrre and his goons figured they should brain us with their weapons first.

Then I got a brilliant notion, since everybody was here and there wasn't a human in scent range, why not use my traveler again. So I back away were I was helping Dfgra fight Sqwrt, these two hate each other, and whip up my little trouble making device.

Howeve, as luck will have it, as soon as I press the button that would safely transport my friends, our enemies and me back home, who do you think land in the alley, obviously going to help us? The turtle warriors we met. You think my dimension traveler is discriminating on whom it brings over? Why of course not.

I had barely recovered my vision and my eyes welcomed the familiar sight of the forest of my world, when I noticed that we had not arrived back alone.

 _Oh no,_ I thought. Stumbling a bit around were the four turtles. They were still regaining their sight and there was still a battle going on. I growl at my stupidity for not being quicker and trash my traveler back into my pocket. Then I rush towards the nearest turtle in order to aid it, he was still disoriented after the instant travel between worlds.

My friends continued the battle, but our enemies decided that first they were home they could bolt again, but not without taking a prisoner, as I offered my hands for support to the young reptile I heard Dqrre shout.

"Let's exit, Rakl grab one of those reptiles as a hostage!"

 _Morvan take it all,_ I thought and looked up. Just to see the big ymska, Rakl rush towards one of the still disoriented turtles. Arnold was hot on his tail but too late. Rakl is maybe big but he is also fast. In a swift motion, he knocked out his target and was gone almost instantly.

Arnold, Dfgra and Fjio immediately darted after the fleeing group but Khjan remained behind and as the otani turned he frowned heavily. I wanted to sink, but I was supporting the turtle and he was still regaining composure.

"Ow… what happened," he said in English naturally, since that was his native language I suppose.

"Felt like… whoa," another of the turtles said, he had a red mask. The one I was helping had an orange one.

"Hey where is Leo?" the third reptile had regained his senses, that one had a purple mask.

"Akranan," I heard the growling voice of my superior officer. I smiled the best innocent smiles I could muster and looked at Khjan. He was royally pissed, first I had transported us to a distant world and now I had brought back company. On top of that, our most dangerous criminals had kidnapped one of theirs. You ever have this feeling that sometime it just doesn't pay waking up in the mornings?

 **End chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 13/04 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Raphael**

Man I hate being right sometimes. I said we should sit this one out, I said this wasn't our fight. We should have let them, these whoever they were, sort this out. But no, Leo had to do the 'right' thing, help out.

As I was landing and ready to jump at the hyena punk this bright flash blinded me. It almost made my head spin and I stumbled. It was then I realized I wasn't walking on pavement anymore.

"Ow… what happened," I heard Mikey say. I was rubbing my head and finally tried to open my eyes.

"Felt like…whoa," I was quite shocked to see trees all around us. Then Donny boy managed to shock me even more.

"Hey where is Leo?" he asked. My head snapped into Don's direction who was gently massaging the back of his neck, looking utterly confused. I began looking around but saw no sign of our blue masked brother.

"Akranan!" I was momentary distracted from my search for Leo by that bellowing voice. Glanced at the large horse guy, he was glowering at the wolfoid who was supporting Mikey. The smaller guy cringed and tried to smile at the larger creature.

"Eh excuse me," Don addressed them before anything happened. The horse guy turned to him, his angry expression vanished and he looked more neutral.

"You didn't to see what happened to our brother did you?" Donny asked. While we waited for an answer, I spotted Leo's swords. I ran to where they lay on the ground and picked them up.

 _Leo would never drop his swords,_ I thought and frowned. This day just kept getting better and better.

"I'm afraid your brother has been kidnapped," the horse guy answered.

"What?" all three of us shouted.

* * *

 **Khjan**

I have never felt as bad about things as when I had to tell that young reptile that his brother had been kidnapped. This did not have to happen; all of this could have been avoided. If Akranan could have just this once, listened to my orders and left his toys behind.

I was not very surprised that the three turtles all shouted out when hearing the news. I sighed and simply nodded to confirm what I had said. The red masked one then immediately approached me, fury in his eyes.

"Who kidnapped him? Where are they?" he shouted, he was holding swords with blue ribbons on the handle. Guess they belonged to the blue masked turtle Rakl had snatched. I noticed that this angry turtle also had some fork like weapons with red ribbons.

Before I could answer, the others returned. Arnold and Dfgra were fuming and especially the rymksa. Fjio held himself in the background, eyeing the turtles nervously.

"Akranan I'm going to KILL YOU!" Dfgra shouted but before he could run towards his childhood friend Arnold had grabbed his shoulders and stopped him. Dfgra has a temper, much like his father Dqrre. He usually has control over it but sometimes even he can snap.

"Calm down buddy," the man said to his brother-in-law but gave Akranan a glare, clearly stating that he was just as happy about the situation and Dfgra.

"Dqrre and the others escaped to the Mountain. Akre put up the force field before we could do anything," Fjio reported to me. I growled and when I growl it can sound to off world species like a thunder.

I glanced back at the turtles; the orange masked one Akranan was currently hiding behind seemed startled. The purple masked one as well seemed taken aback but the red clad one continued to scowl in my direction, still waiting for his answer.

"Your brother has been kidnapped by a crime lord named Akre. He's currently being held in his mountain fortress," I told them. Before I could continue the red masked reptile instantly turned to his brothers.

"You heard him, come on," he growled and prepared to simply leave.

"Which I might add, nobody can approach because of a force field that covers the whole mountain," I added. Fortunately, that stopped the red one.

* * *

 **Donatello**

I wasn't terribly surprised that Raph was ready to go immediately to rescue Leo, can't blame him either I wanted to head off too. However, he horse man had given us too little information to go just yet, fortunately my brother stopped short when the large guy told us about the force field.

That caught my full attention. I had been working on a theory about electric barriers with April. Having encountered few of those things on the many adventures my brothers and I ended up in.

"So you are telling us that there is a barrier that goes around the whole mountain?" I asked the horseoid. He turned to me and nodded.

"It also goes over it, so there is no way get inside. Except maybe if we dug," he answered me.

I started to go over in my mind what I knew already. All barriers had it in common that they needed a generator to work. Shut down the generator and no barrier, or do something to its power source. However, there were many types and not everybody worked on the same principles.

"Is it possible to approach whatever generates this force field?" I decided to ask, I noticed that the smaller wolfoid who was standing next to Mikey and the reindeeroid were stifling laughter. The only ones looking serious enough were the taller of the wolf-men, the human and the horse guy.

"No, the generator is inside of the mountain," the horse man told me. He then sighed heavily and looked at his companions.

"We can help you try and get your brother, but we must first return to our city. There is really nothing we can do for now, but I promise you that the Forest Guards will do everything in their power to retrieve your brother," he told us.

"And before you joke about it, Forest Guards is the law enforcement here. Don't let the name fool you," the human said as if he had read our minds, I had in fact found the name a bit amusing. The man had said it like he was used to others making fun of it though, guess it is a common occurrence.

I looked at Raph to see what he wanted to do. Well I knew he wanted to go off immediately to get Leo, but I had to agree with the horse-man. If this barrier was like the one we encountered in our underground adventure then we wouldn't be able to do anything, especially if those who took Leo had a steady power source.

"How far is this city of yours," he asked rather reluctantly.

"Not far," the taller wolfoid said. "Half an hour walk."

It was then that Mikey got our attention, but probably not in the manner he preferred. He suddenly seemed to get a dizzy spell and the smaller wolf-man immediately helped him to stand. That wasn't all; suddenly Mike leaned over and threw up.

"Mikey are you ok!" both Raph and I called out and rushed to him.

* * *

 **Dfgra**

I admit it; I take anything regarding my uncle very seriously and very personally. When I saw my father and the bodyguards disappear towards the mountain and the force field go up. I went nuts and I returned with the full intention to seriously bash Akranan.

Fortunately, Arnold stopped me before I did something I would no doubt regret later. I usually don't snap like this but there are times. Especially since I could scent these turtles were young. They were maybe by Rytona standards of a legal age, but they were still young.

I wasn't surprised by the strong reaction from the red clad reptile when hearing where his brother was; ready to jump right in to rescue him. Must admit that I would probably have felt the same if my brother was in this situation. Then Khjan and the one with the purple mask talked for a moment about the force field. I could detect a hint of interest in the turtle's voice.

Things really didn't get moving until about a second after I told them how far the city was. The trip between dimensions had apparently not agreed with the orange masked one. He suddenly flailed a bit, Akranan steadied him but then the turtle leaned over and retched. I felt sorry for him when he then lost his lunch on the forest ground.

The other reptiles were immediately at his side shouting his name, asking if he was all right. Akranan backed away knowing when to let the family take over. The red clad one was patting his sick brother's back shell, recall it being called carapace, while the other was talking with him in a low voice.

I could have pried, rymskas have the ability to lower and raise their hearing, but I respected family privacy, I guess the purple masked one was asking him something regarding how he felt.

"Great, just great, Leo is kidnapped and Mikey is sick," the red masked on growled and looked around before fixing his eyes on Khjan. "I guess we're headin' to the city then. Our brother is not feeling too hot."

Looking at Khjan I noticed that he was nodding and we all prepared to walk off. I noticed that Akranan was offering his help to the turtles, not surprised really. The guy doesn't really make mistakes on purpose and when he does he usually feels horribly guilty. When we started towards the city he was indeed close by the reptiles ready to help.

Khjan approached them as we continued our way, I then remembered that we didn't exactly know what the turtle's names were and they had no idea where they where or who we were. I sneaked closer just as the otani began the introductions.

"My name is Khjan," he started and then gestured to Akranan. "The rymska here is Akranan. The other rymska is Dfgra, the human is Arnold and the rampa is Fjio. We are all Rytonas, but also divide into different 'subspecies'. I for one am an otani."

"I'm Donatello," the purple masked one introduced himself. "These are my brothers, Michelangelo and Raphael. We are mutant turtles."

 _Mutant turtles?_ I frowned, why did he call himself a mutant? I would have thought just turtle would be sufficient. I mean I have seen other walking talking animals before. I looked towards Fjio who was walking on my right.

"How are you holding up?" I asked him, recalling his phobia.

"I'll survive," he said and gave him trademark cheeky grins. "Besides, they don't exactly look too dangerous anyway and they are just kids."

"16 by the scent of it," I responded and accidentally bumped into the purple masked turtle, Donatello. They had stopped when their brother, Michelangelo was again retching. I apologized and stepped back a bit.

* * *

 **Michelangelo**

Just my luck, we travel to another world and it's I who get sick. I don't really know what happened, just suddenly the forest around me started to swim and my stomach wanted to empty itself.

I stumbled and somebody, probably the wolf guy who had previously been helping me, supported me. I leaned forward and threw up. Don and Raph came shouting asking if I was ok.

"Just dandy," I muttered when Raph took over helping me stand. He began patting me the carapace.

"How do you feel?" Don asked and placed his hand on my forehead, he had a worried frown on his face.

"Dizzy and my stomach hurts," I complained.

"It's going to be ok, Mikey, don't worry," Raphael told me, I just grinned weakly, but couldn't really comment on it.

"He isn't warm, maybe this transportation didn't agree with him," Donny said and had one hand on my shoulder now.

"Um, you need any help?" the wolf guy asked us.

I didn't pay attention to what Don answered I just tried to concentrate on standing. My feet felt weak and just wanted to give in. Raph held me up and soon my purple masked brother was on my other side holding me up as well.

Raph then said something; again my attention was just on staying upright. It was probably something about walking because that's what we started to do. I couldn't even think of a single good joke about our situation.

The big horse guy then appeared beside us and began talking with Donny. He was introducing himself and his friends. My brainy bro told our names in return and what we were. I didn't catch their names. I just felt like throwing up again and could feel it coming. My brothers noticed and we stopped. The other wolf guy bumped into Donny and they spoke briefly with each other.

I didn't throw up but still sure felt like it. We continued to walk although my brothers probably dragged me as my feet hardly supported me. I heard the big horse guy mention something that I could be suffering from dimension traveling sickness or something like that. Imagine my relief when he said it wasn't deadly and I would wear it off after a good night's sleep.

Sleep sounded good right about now, I missed my bed. Heck, I missed my room and the lair. I was also getting worried about Leo, being kidnapped the moment he arrives. I hope he's alright.

We finally reached that city; I didn't see much of it. I heard my brothers talk with our escorts. I also heard the bigger of the wolf guys' talk. Think his name was D something, not quite sure. I glanced up and saw Donny nod.

"Alright then, he needs a bed anyway, thanks," he said.

"Don't mention it, I'm glad to help," the D wolf guy said.

"Where are we going?" I whispered weakly. Raph didn't notice as he was talking with the otani. Something about how they were going to find Leo.

"Dfgra has offered us to stay at his home, he has many guestrooms and this way we don't have to worry about renting and the food will be free," Donny answered me. "Because we don't know how long we'll be staying here while getting Leo back."

"Ok," I muttered. Before we entered the city itself all of us stopped by the city gate. Apparently there was one problem; we couldn't carry weapons inside of it, especially since we were not police officers. Don could probably escape with his staff, but Raph and I would have to hand ours over.

Raph protested, I'm not surprised and understood him well. We all feel kind of naked without our weapons. Sure, we can fight without them but, I rather not go without them.

"Raph let's not get difficult here at this time. Mikey needs rest and we need to find a way to get Leo. These are just their laws and we need their help," I heard Don say and he in fact handed over his staff to show he was going to cooperate.

I figured it was best to follow suit, wanted that rest Don was speaking about. So I weakly pulled out my nunchaku and gave them to my purple masked brother since he knew were to give them. Raph growled something but then finally but very reluctantly handed over his sai and Leo's swords.

"Don't worry, you can have them the moment you step outside of the city walls," I heard the big horse guy say.

"I think we can compromise, I can legally carry those weapons to my home. The turtles can then have them within reach, just have to leave them in the house if they take a stroll around the city," the D wolfoid then said.

"I thought you didn't like having weapons at home Dfgra, you know with the kids and all," the other wolf guys said. Dfgra! That was the D guy's name, weird name.

* * *

 **Raphael**

I wasn't overly impressed by the city when we stepped out of the forest and had a good view of it; we had to walk down a hill before reaching it. The city spread out for quite a distance but not many houses were very tall. No skyscrapers at all, most of the houses were one or two story big.

Also the yellowish/brown color of the majority of them just bugged me for some reason. I would have thought for a city this large, people would at least have some originality. There was a wall that surrounded most of the city, or so the human was telling me. There was a full wall on the south and the east side but west and north only had parts and was mostly in ruin.

We approached the south side of the wall that had a large gate and several guards wearing similar shorts and those rymskas and that rampa were wearing. I surprised myself remembering their species name.

While we were approaching the city, the bigger rymska called Dfgra approached us. He offered us to stay at his place, had so many rooms he hardly knew what to do with them all.

"And you boys need a place to stay at anyway while we work on getting your brother back," Khjan added to Dfgra's offer. I looked at Don and we both nodded and Donatello told them we accepted their offer.

But man was I pissed when we reached the gate. The guards stopped us and pointed at our weapons. Said something in that alien language we had head the others talk in. Khjan turned to us and said we had to hand over our weapons.

Of course I protested. I hate leaving my weapons behind at any time. I was ready to argue about that and fight it if I had to. But Don had to be a voice of reason as usual; he handed over his staff. Mikey gave away his nunchaku and seeing that I wouldn't get anywhere unless complying I gave them my sai and Leo's katana.

Then Dfgra offered to hold our weapons, he could carry them and that way we would still have them at his home. I held back my relief. Can't help it really I just feel naked without my sai.

We finally entered the city and half carried half-dragged Mikey through a very crowded street. We noticed that nobody was driving anything, everybody walked. I found it kind of surprising, but then again compared to how crowded the street was a car would hardly fit there.

Dfgra's home was very deep within the city and Mikey was already asleep when we arrived. So Don and I were forced to carry him the final steps. Dfgra opened the door for us and we entered what looked like a long hallway with plenty of doors, at a first glance I counted thirteen. The others decided to wait outside.

"The guest rooms are over here," the rymska said and led us further inside the hallway and opened one of the doors. Don and I carried Mikey inside and found out that it led to a bedroom. Gently we laid our brother on the bed and tucked him in.

I turned when hearing a woman's voice suddenly and saw Dfgra stand in the doorway. In front of him was now a human woman, black haired wearing a white shirt and black pants. They were both discussing something and she occasionally glanced at us, not scared or anything, but more like just curious.

"Ok this is new, she is the second human we meet today that doesn't scream or freak out," I whispered to Don who nodded.

"Boys this is my wife Anna, Anna these are Donatello, Raphael and the one sleeping is Michelangelo," Dfgra then introduced us.

Then I noticed two kids, probably four or five years old peeking inside from behind the woman. One looked like a human boy, black haired but was only wearing shorts. The girl was a rymska and wearing shorts and a tank top. They stared at us curiously but also shyly, as any kid would do when meeting strangers.

"And these are our children," Dfgra gestured to the kids.

* * *

 **Leonardo**

I woke up in what appeared to be a cave. There wasn't much light, the only source came from a small window like opening close to the ceiling. Looking around I spotted to my surprise a sink and the pipe went right into the rocky wall.

As I stood up, I noticed the steel door. Jumping to it, I just confirmed that they were locked and very strong. Grunting I backed away and felt for my swords and to my dismay learned they weren't there. Not even the sheaths, I was only wearing my belt, mask and pads.

"Hello?" I called trying to see if somebody was around. A peephole on the door opened shortly later and I heard someone say something.

Then the door opened and someone looking like that hyena creature I had seen, stepped in holding a scimitar like sword. He pointed it at me and said something I couldn't understand. I narrowed my eyes and spotted immediately the hesitation.

I lunged at him hoping to catch him unawares, which I did. I gave him a solid punch in the jaw and knocked him out. Quickly I grabbed his sword and ran out. At first, I was in a small tunnel lit up with torches. Then I stepped into a side tunnel that went up and down.

I figured the way out had to be down and darted into that direction. I was quite surprised to reach a cave opening so quickly and could see the forest outside. Before reaching it, I passed another opening that led into a big cave. I ignored it, figured that I best not stay around for too long.

My escape just looked so easy. All my warning bells went off, this was indeed way too easy and I got out no problem. I heard commotion and guessed correctly that I was being followed. However, I was already outside and heading towards the forest but never actually reached it.

I felt like having crashed into a wall and fell backwards. Into view flickered what looked almost like some sort of an energy field before going invisible again. I was so dazed after the crash; I think I also got a mild electric shock. I hardly noticed when my captors reached me.

Immediately I found myself grabbed from all directions. I tried to fight but there were too many and some were just too strong. My hands were forced behind my carapace and bound tightly. I was dragged back to what looked like a cone shaped mountain.

They took me to the large cave I had noticed earlier before making my escape. It was very large. I hardly saw the ceiling. In the middle of the cavern was a throne like seat and on it sat a wolfoid with a very light gray fur. Beside him stood the dark gray wolf guy my brothers and I had seen fighting the other five creatures.

I was thrown down in front of the throne, the light gray one was regarding me with an amused smirk. He allowed me to stumble up to my knees before addressing me.

"Yes it can be a little hard to escape when crashing into a force field," he said. His voice was slightly deep but with a great hint of authority. I didn't answer just glared back, wondering who these people were and why I was being held against my will. Most importantly where were my brothers.

"Why am I here?" I finally asked when the wolf-man didn't say anything more.

"My brother Dqrre was using you as a hostage while he and my bodyguards escaped to this mountain you are now in," the light gray one answered me.

"And my brothers?" I narrowed my eyes and hoped they had escaped.

"Oh they are probably in the city by now; my men didn't capture any of them. They were probably with the law enforcement by now," he told me. I held back my relief. At least my brothers weren't captives.

"So why am I here now, surely you don't need a hostage anymore," I eyed around and realized that I was dealing with number of species here. There were jackaloids, hyenaoids, horseoids, wolfoids and many others I just couldn't bring up the names for at the moment.

"I must admit that you got me curious," the light gray wolf-man said and was stroking his muzzle. "You look and scent like a turtle, but yet you are slightly different from other anthropomorphic turtles I have had to deal with."

"I am a mutant," I said. "I was exposed to a chemical as an ordinary baby turtle that mutated me into my present form, about 16 or so years ago."

"What's your name boy?" the wolfoid asked, I raised an eye-ridge. For some reason it felt like he wasn't talking to me as if he thought I was a freak, abomination or anything. No the question was almost like he was just addressing a kid of his own species.

"Leonardo," I finally answered.

"Hm, that's a human name. But then again most anthros seem to carry a human names, so I shouldn't be surprised," he said with a shrug and then he looked at the dark gray one. "You said he came from an earth dimension."

"Yes, there were humans in the world he comes from," this one had a much deeper and almost harsher voice, he reminded me a bit of Raph with the tone, somebody who didn't take any nonsense from anybody.

"Interesting," the light gray one looked at me once more.

"So Leonardo, you co-exist with humans on your world?" he asked.

"In a manner, but I can't be seen. My kind isn't exactly the norm there, I have to stay hidden," I explained and was awarded with many surprised looks. That had apparently not been what they had expected.

"Well, you don't have to be hidden here. Welcome to Rytonas Leonardo, my name is Akre and I'm the owner of this mountain hideout you are currently being held in," the light gray wolfoid then said.

Strange, I didn't feel particularly welcome.

 **End chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 18/04 2006

Quick note: The character of Askre that appears in this chapter is not an author insertion. No this is not me, the boy is a character I have had since before I even got online and started to use the name as an online alias.

In fact the kid is named after the real Askre, the character whose name I am using as a pen name, and will probably appear in a small role in this story as well, being Dfgra's twin brother and all. However, it's not author insertion, for these are just simply two characters in a fiction, and I definitely am not either of them. Askre just happens to be my favorite character I created, back in 1995 or so, and I just like his name enough to use it as a username.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Michelangelo**

Being sick sucks, really, really sucks. It usually means I hardly eat because I'm not hungry and don't really feel like doing anything. Just lie in bed bored out of my shell. Too weak to play video games, read comics or anything else.

Fortunately thought this time I didn't stay sick for long. Like my bros had been told. I felt much better when waking up. In fact my stomach was rumbling in clear hint that food would be very good idea. I didn't rise up immediately as the strange room I was in caught my attention.

 _Uh, where am I?_ I had to wonder since I only had a rather vague memory of what had happened. Only recalled a blind flashing light, a forest and a whole bunch of some aliens or something like that.

"You think he's up?" a familiar voice reached my ears and I looked towards the closed doorway of the room.

"If he is, he might be hungry. Khjan did warn us about that," another voice I recognized. Then finally the door opened and both Raph and Don looked inside. I immediately put up my best smile when seeing them.

"Hey guys, got some food? I'm starving," I said.

"Yeah he's up alright," Raph said and walked in, so did Don. My red clad bro stood now at the end of the bed but the purple masked one sat down on the bedside.

"So you're feeling better?" Donny asked me and I nodded.

"Much better, in fact I'm really hungry," I told them and rubbed my poor hungry stomach, noticed that Raph had a grin on his face.

"Dinner is being prepared, you've been out for most of the day," my brainy brother explained to me.

Ouch, wait that reminded me. It was pretty much night already before we met those alien guys, but when we arrived in the forest it was daytime. Strange, but I think Donatello spotted my frown and guessed correctly my confusion.

"We are in another world Mikey. Another dimension, we got accidentally transported here. It was midday here when we arrived," he explained to me. No wonder I was feeling hungry, I hadn't eaten for too long and my stomach needs its regular meal.

"Ok the basics are these, this world is called Erja and we are in the country of Rytonas," the braniac of the family continued obviously going to explain to me where we were.

"The Rytonas are the ruling species here; they themselves divide into about twenty subspecies all different in both physical looks and nature. We are currently in their capital city; it's called Rymska City after one of the subspecies, the most populous one. The house we are in belongs to Dfgra and his wife Anna. Dfgra is a rymska, that's the thin wolfoids we saw. Anna is a human," he told me. Funny names the people got here.

"Dfgra has offered to help us find a way to rescue Leo. In fact we are going later tonight to a place where we might get some information regarding those who kidnapped him," Don then said and glanced at Raph.

"If ya feel up to it, you can come too," my red clad brother said.

"Rescue Leo? Oh yeah he was kidnapped," I said and frowned in worry, Don put a hand reassuringly on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Mikey, we'll get him. The people who kidnapped him are very powerful underground criminals. Think mobsters and you are very close on how they work. The leader is named Akre and is very, very powerful and much feared. Getting Leo back won't be easy, but we will," Donatello explained, but I really didn't like the sound of these guys that had taken Leo.

"Khjan worried that due to our age that Akre might want to try and recruit Leo, even try nab us and force us to work as well," Raph mentioned and glanced at Don for confirmation. I didn't really feel better when my purple masked bro nodded.

"Yeah, that kind of freaked me out, hearing that we are at an ideal age for him to try and recruit us," he said.

"What 16?" I frowned even more. "Aren't we a bit young for them then?"

"Nope, we are on a legal age. We have all the rights an adult has; we are just very young adults. 16 to 20 year olds are Akre's main recruiting targets. Khjan told us that they have a big problem with young Rytonas beginning to work for the criminal," Don told me.

"Yeah, apparently the bozo just offers too good pay for them to resist it," Raph grunted and shook his head.

"Wait Khjan?" I suddenly realized that though the name was familiar I couldn't recall who it belonged to. Don stifled a chuckle when seeing my confused face.

"Sorry Mikey. Raph and I were at the City Hall talking with the people in charge while you slept. Khjan was the large horseoid we saw, they are called otanis. They are the largest Rytonas. Anyway Khjan explained to us what we were up against," he said smiling.

"And they are also going to be ready to get us back home," Raph added.

It was then that a black haired woman appeared in the doorway. She had a bit sharp features in her face, almost indicating that you better not step on her bad side. Yet she was smiling very warmly as she regarded us.

"So your brother is awake," the woman said and walked inside. She looked at me smiling even wider. "Are you feeling better?"

"Uh yeah, in fact I'm a bit hungry," I admitted and patted my stomach.

"Mikey, this is Anna, Dfgra's wife," Don introduced us. I waved her grinning and she just nodded.

"That's why I came here; I wanted to tell your brothers that the dinner is ready. If you want to you can join us in the kitchen. But if you prefer you three can eat here if you want the privacy," she told us.

"What do you say guys?" Don asked us looking first at me and then Raph who shrugged. I just nodded, much as it would be nice to be served dinner in bed I just felt the need to move as well. Donny helped me stand and we followed Anna out of the room.

* * *

 **Dfgra**

If conscience had a mortal form it would come in the form of Arnold Müller, my human brother-in-law who happens to be my wife's older brother. He usually makes sure that we are certain that our ideas are the correct ones. He asks and wonders, usually has us think things over before taking a final decision.

Have to admit, if he didn't I would probably do a lot of stupid mistakes. Now he was in my kitchen as I was preparing to eat dinner. The man had dropped by before heading home, probably wondering also how the rest of day had went with our young reptilian guests. He, Fjio and Akranan had been dismissed shortly after we brought the ill turtle to my house.

"So you are going to take them to that particular pub to see if you can find an informant?" he asked with a slight frown. I nodded, Khjan had approved that idea and the turtles were eager to help. We saw no reason to forbid them despite their young age.

"You sure that would be a good idea? What if that alerts Akre?" Arnold asked and stole a slice of meat from the plate on the table. "You know best of all he's always looking for fresh blood to improve his ranks."

"That's a risk we must take, Arnold," I said with a sigh. "Akre is probably already aware that there are three more of them, through their brother. As well as my father did see the other turtles anyway."

"Wish I could come with you but the twins are sick and I promised Frera to help her tonight," he said referring to his wife and children. I just nodded understanding, having twins of my own. I glanced at my two children who waited impatiently for their mother to arrive with our guests.

"Akranan said he would meet us there," I told him. Arnold nodded and patted me on the shoulder.

"Well I better go before Frera comes and carries me out of here, see you tomorrow," he said. The man then waved the kids who waved back and exited the kitchen. On his way he met with Anna and the three turtles. I heard him greet his sister and our guests before leaving.

The three turtles walked in a single line into the kitchen. First came the red masked one, Raphael, then the purple one, Donatello. Last came the formerly ill brother, wearing orange mask, I recall him being called both Michelangelo and Mikey. I held down a chuckle when regarding their mask color. Debated if I should tell them, especially Michelangelo that orange is the color of fertility among rymskas. Red was a rank among us Forest Guards, light shade of red was for the privates and darker shade; the same Raphael wore was for the lieutenants. Purple was also a rank color in the Forest Guard, it was the color of the Main Forest Guard. That equals a Chief of Police for humans.

However, I held it all back, not important really and I doubt anybody would think they were law enforcment, too young, they would barely be cadets by now. Thinking of that I recalled the color of their kidnapped brother, he had a blue mask. The blue color is the cadet rank for the Guards.

I was brought out of my thoughts just as the turtles were all sitting down on the bench by the table. My children still eyed the reptiles a bit shyly, though Hannah, my daughter, was much more curious than my son, Askre Jr. He tends to be a little shyer of strangers.

Raphael ended up sitting next to my children who sat at the end of the table. Beside him was Donatello and last came Michelangelo. Anna sat at the other end of the table. I sat in front of our guests. We gestured to the turtles to simply dig in, and I began preparing a portion of the food for my children.

* * *

 **Raphael**

It wasn't until I began eating that I realized just how hungry I actually was. I hardly realized that I was not just having seconds; I was having thirds and fourths. Don was the only one who didn't seem too hungry, only got himself a second portion and even just nibbled at that. Mikey as usual was a bottomless pit.

Although my mind was hell bent on going to help Leo. What Don and I learned from Khjan had not the least eased my mind. Startled me even more that we, all four of us, were ideal subjects for this Akre to improve his criminal empire. Not only were we the right age, we also had the fighting skills. We confirmed it to them that yes we could kick butt. But they had pretty much guessed it based on our weapons.

Yeah, things just kept getting better and better. Well we are going to a pub tonight with Dfgra and the idiot responsible for us being stuck here. Apparently, that joint is rumored to be run by the guys who kidnapped Leo. The Forest Guards, weird name for a police, also suspected that many of Akre's informants hang out there. Dfgra was going to try to gain some information for us, I had demanded to come with him and Don requested it too. We were a bit surprised that they didn't say no, in fact just nodded.

I kept thinking about this while eating. Dfgra warned us though that not everybody would talk English, chances were that the people we would talk with only spoke Rytonas. Well I suppose that makes sense, after all not as if we are on Earth anymore.

I noticed that the two kids kept staring at me. I sat next to them, it was especially the wolfoid, ah the rymska girl who seemed the most curious. The boy just gave us occasional glances. I frowned when I remembered Dfgra telling us that they were twins, and yes, Anna was the mother and Dfgra the father. Donatello had been especially surprised, no doubt already working out five billion theories how the heck that was possible.

I think it startled the kids when I frowned; they looked at me more warily and probably thought I was frowning at them. I eased the look on my face and grinned a little, just so show them they were in no danger of having their heads bitten off. The girl, Hannah I think they called her, giggled but the boy still looked shy. I can't for the life of me remember his name.

"I apologize in advance, but we only speak Rytonas with the children. They do not speak or understand English," I heard Dfgra say. We all just nodded understanding, I had in fact noticed that Anna spoke with a German accent and she had greeted her brother, Arnold in German.

I finally was full and thanked for the meal. So did Don but Mikey was still at it. Dfgra and Anna were also pretty much finished and their children waited eagerly to be excused. Dfgra said something to them and apparently that was permission to leave, because the twins were up and out of the room in a second.

Don offered to help clean up after the dinner but both Dfgra and Anna told us to stay put. In fact, the rymska even told his wife to sit as he gathered most of the dishes and went to the sink to wash them. Anna shook her head smiling and put one hand under her cheek with the elbow on the table.

"It's only month old, you know Dfgra," she said teasingly. He looked at her with a cheeky grin.

I didn't ask what they were talking about but somehow I suspected it. So did Don, I saw his brow sink into heavy thinking state. Heh, he is probably still wondering how it's possible for them to have children.

"What's month old?" leave it to Mikey to be the one to actually ask. I reached behind and past Don to slap the goofball but Anna had already looked at him smiling, apparently not bothered by the question.

"Our child, I'm pregnant," she answered him. Now that she had confirmed it, we kind of felt obligated to offer our congratulations. In fact Mikey already began giving her tips how to spoil the baby.

"Mikey, the kid isn't even born yet," I retorted finally.

"And I don't think they have video games here," Don added.

"Oh we tried; they just never got popular enough. Same with the television, we Rytonas tend to go only what is basically needed," Dfgra shot in from the sink. Mikey's face was priceless when hearing that TV and video games weren't popular in this world.

Don saved me from doing anything. He put his hand over our brother's big beak before he said something stupid and embarrassing about the situation.

"Not one word," I heard our quieter brother whisper at Mikey. Don has this persuading voice sometimes, strangely enough it often works on our orange masked brother.

"So when do we go?" I asked really wanting to go right now. Patience has never been my strongest point. In fact if they hadn't told me about this force field and how it was impenetrable, I wouldn't even be sitting here.

"Not just yet, if we want to meet anybody that might have information we need to arrive there close to midnight," Dfgra told me. I sighed in frustration; this was not going to be easy. Anna excused herself and stood up, mentioned something about seeing what her kids were up to.

* * *

 **Donatello**

My mind is working on overdrive, so much new information and so little time to mull over it. I must admit I wouldn't mind spend a few weeks in this world learning about it. They have technology but choose not to use all of it. They have electricity and all, yet certain things we take for granted like the TV isn't here, not because they don't know what it is, but because they simply just don't want it.

Then there is the species itself. The more correct term would be that these are twenty different species co-existing as one. They have just been doing it for so long, that they consider Rytonas being their species name and each race as a sub-species. Let's not begin on the breeding. Apparently, they can interbreed easily enough with humans; I was shocked to learn about Dfgra's twins. The boy has inherited his mother's human look while his sister got the father's wolfoid appearance.

I would love to be wasting time pondering about all of this, talk with an expert in this world. Have him or her explain it to me, in full detail how this was working. If there were any birth problems, heck just everything.

Alas, time was a luxury I didn't have. We had to get Leo and we had to get him fast. There was no telling what Akre might do, especially with us being possible recruits. Now that little fact bothered me. I feared that he would try to use us to get to Leonardo. Alternatively, he might use him to get us.

After dinner, my brothers and I retired for the moment to the room Mikey had slept in to discuss our options further. I knew Raph was fuming deep below; he wants action and wants it now. He would probably be ripping Akre's mountain apart to get to Leo if he could.

"I hate waitin'," Raph grumbled where he was pacing in front of the bed. Mike had lied back down with his hands behind his head. I sat on the bedside.

"I know how you feel," I said with a sigh. "But there is nothing we can do except wait until we know more."

That was the core of the problem, we didn't know enough. Many things regarding Akre were classified so Khjan couldn't legally tell us much. On top of that was this blasted force field, I would need to know more about it in order to work up any ideas to disable it. Nobody knew what kind of force field technology it was, Akre had apparently bought it from somewhere else.

We also didn't really know what this crime lord was planning. Khjan did mention the possibility that Leo might just simply be let go. Akre was strictly business, if something didn't concern his dealings he usually ignored it. If a person was of no use to him and posed no danger to his and his people, he or she was usually in no danger at all. If by some chance he wouldn't be interested in what Leo's skills could possibly offer, Leo would probably be free within the next two or three days.

That was what the city officials told Raph and I. Khjan also told us that lack of evidences made Akre really hard to deal with and the information got even better; apparently this guy has contacts and informants almost everywhere. He's supposedly the most powerful underworld lord in not just this world but several others, just our luck to run into that kind of person, like Oroku Saki wasn't enough.

Raph and I refrained from telling Mikey everything we learned, only the basics really. I don't know, call it being an overprotective brother but we felt he didn't need to be more worried than he already was. We have always been a little bit more protective of him than we probably should. I guess because of his often goofball behavior we tend to look at him as our youngest brother.

I suddenly realized that both he and Raph were staring at me. I had dropped into heavy thinking and probably zoned out on them. There was a slight grin on Mikey but Raphael was frowning.

"What's on your mind bro? We've been tryin' to talk with you for five minutes," my red masked brother asked.

"Nothing useful I'm afraid, just going over what we know and don't," I sighed and smiled apologetically. I'm afraid that I was going to need few more facts before I could really come up with something. "If you guys have any ideas, then it would be welcome to hear them."

"Let's see what happens tonight first," Raph said much to my surprise. I could hear he was straining to keep calm and collected. Guess he figured since Leo wasn't here, he better try not being too impulsive for our sake.

"You know guys; this is going to feel weird. I mean we are going out, pretty much in the open," Mikey mentioned. Raphael and I agreed, it had been very strange today to walk on the streets and no one gave us a second glance. Nobody seemed to be the least curious or surprised by our appearance. So far, those who we have talked to have treated us just like any other of their own species.

Our attention was brought to the door. It had been opened slightly and we could see a pair of curious eyes peeking inside. I couldn't help but smile, one of the kids was spying on us. Then we heard the mother scolding the kid and the door closed. I guessed it was the boy since I didn't see any snout.

"Cute kids," I heard Mikey say. I nodded but Raph just shrugged carelessly.

* * *

 **Akre**

I have been in business for over 30 years, my influences and dealings stretch over dozens of other dimensions. I have lost count of the worlds I have been to and all the different species I have met and dealt with. I have even dealt with so-called anthros; a human would call them walking talking animals.

However, none of them was like that young turtle I currently had as a captive in my prison caves. He may have been young, but he had a certain calmness and maturity in him that really impressed me. It was clear that this young boy had been forced to grow up fast.

Soon found out why, I suppose being only one of four of his kind and forced to live in hiding with the only being they could call a father, does make you grow up a little bit quicker. He didn't tell me much though and was a bit reluctant to talk when learning what I was all about, I did not want to interrogate him so I simply had him returned to his cell.

Now as I am eating my dinner in my sleeping cave I must decide what I want to do with the kid.

Finding more about him and his rare kind is tempting. However, I rarely have time for something like that; I definitely do not have time for that now. There was the possibility that I could recruit him, it was a boy in good physical shape. He would make an excellent guard but he struck me as somebody who wasn't bought over easily and I could scent from him fierce loyalty to someone, his father no doubt.

As a rymska I could relate to that, we tend to be very loyal to our parents. No matter how they are and what they do. That's probably the only reason my nephew Dfgra acknowledges, although reluctantly, his father Dqrre. My dear older brother has in turn strained to keep out of Dfgra's business, for the most part. He still demands to see his grandchildren occasionally and my nephew reluctantly obeys.

Speaking of the devil, Dqrre comes walking as I was still eating and wondering what to do with the turtle boy. He had his usual grim faced expression that could make an otani duck for cover; I figured that he wanted to do something about the reptile as well.

"The prisoner managed to pick the lock of his cell, the guards managed to stop him before he got too far," he growled. I frowned when hearing that, this Leonardo was full of surprises.

"Where is the prisoner now?" I asked looking up since Dqrre stood in front of the table.

"He's outside, he requested to see you," my brother said gesturing to the cave opening with his head.

"Show him in," I said sighing; my food was definitely going to be cold before this evening was over.

"Bring the kid in," Dqrre growled and stepped away from the table and faced the opening. My main bodyguards, Rakl, Sqwrt and Rqwt escorted Leonardo into my cave.

I was amazed how neutral the expression was in his face, but we Rytonas and especially rymskas don't always go by facial expression to determine feelings. I could easily scent that he was very frustrated and slightly confused. I gestured to the seat in front of him, but the turtle didn't take it.

"So Leonardo, what is it?" I asked smirking slightly. "I usually don't have my prisoners requesting a meeting."

"I want to know what your plans are for me," Leonardo said very simply and frowned. "I can't possibly still be a hostage, that force field I crashed into today would hint that you don't even need one. I don't see how I could be possibly of any use for you, except if you have some sadistic amusement of locking people in."

I had to admit that this kid got guts, of course I had to take into consideration that he didn't know who I was. I hadn't given him too much information, just that I wasn't exactly a law abiding citizen. I could hear my bodyguards growl, they really hate when prisoners or any other show disrespect towards me. Rakl as usual was ready to rip up his sword; I gave him a signal to stay put.

"No, I actually do not have a sadistic amusement in locking people in. Nevertheless, I do have my rules here and one of them is that prisoners are locked in. As for what use I have of you," I stopped and now sported a grin that can make many people uncomfortable. I instantly scented the slight worry from the turtle; yes he had become a bit uneasy. He realized now that he possibly spoke too soon.

"Let's just say Leonardo; that I will decide whether you are of any use to me yet," I finished and didn't drop my grin. I could smell his frustration; he knew I wasn't going to answer him. Truthfully of course I had no idea what to do with him, but I wasn't going to let a kid tell me what to do, of legal age or not.

"Am I going to have to worry about you picking more locks if I put you in a prison cave?" I then asked and eyed my meal. It was rapidly getting cold.

"Possibly," Leonardo's eyes narrowed on me. I just nodded, figured that since he had the skills he would try to use them.

"Then I am afraid I'll be forced to restrain your movements. I don't really like my prisoners to be moving about freely in my mountain," I said with a sigh. "Though I prefer not to shackle someone so young."

"Sqwrt, go get the restrains from the interrogation room and use them to restrain our young prisoner in his cell," I ordered.

"No, I'll get them," Dqrre said and began walking to the opening. "You three bring him to the prison caves."

I started to eat again my now cold meal when everybody had finally left. I couldn't but chuckle at the face Leonardo gave me when my bodyguards removed him from my cave. Yes the boy had a spirit, a fierce spirit. He was not going to give easily up.

An idea hit me what I could do before really deciding what to do with the turtle. I smirked slightly; my men need a workout anyway. Tomorrow I was going to see how many skills this Leonardo had. I finished my meal and decided to retire early to bed. If something pressing would come up, then my brother could probably handle it.

 **End chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 24/04 2006

Again I mention, the character of Askre that appears in this story is not me by any means, in shape or any form. I just simply happen to use his name as a pen-name.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Akranan**

Fhjet's pub, a quaint little place I must say. Usually I don't go there; in fact it's in a rather dark and broody part of our capital city. There you can find most of the scum that hangs around, people that you really don't want to hang around with. Of course other more good-natured people probably visit this place, but at the present time I don't know of any.

The pub is one of the few wooden buildings in the city and painted dark red. Sticks out like a sore thumb among all the yellowish garbon rock houses around snd I have to enjoy the sight of it while waiting for my friend Dfgra and the turtles.

The red masked one joined Dfgra and Arnold in the desire to throttle me, when he learned it was me and my clumsiness that caused him and his brothers to be stuck here. I'm still not sure how I survived, but I probably can credit the purple masked one for that. He stopped his brother from advancing on me.

I soon caught the scent of a fellow rymska and three reptiles. Casual glance to my right revealed Dfgra and the turtle brothers approaching. Raphael gave me a glare, but the others seemed indifferent. Probably couldn't wait to rescue their brother.

"Alrighty you are all here. Shall we," I said with a grin and gestured to the pub.

"No, Akranan you stay here and watch the entrance, just in case somebody we know comes in or walks out," Dfgra told me. I sighed and just nodded, he knows I hate guard duty. He was punishing me.

"Mikey, why don't you stay with him," I heard the purple masked turtle suggest, his name was Donatello I recalled.

"Aw but I want to go in a pub, I've never been in a pub," the one they called Mikey said in a bit of a whining tone, jeez he reminded me of Fjio when he was trying to con me into something.

"Yes you have, don't you remember when were stuck in space," Raphael grunted.

"That was a bar," the orange clad one tried to correct him but his brothers just shook their heads.

"We won't be long anyway; we are taking a long shot by going in there. But it is at the moment the only shot we have," Dfgra told them. Mikey folded his arms and pouted, yet he stayed behind as my friend and his brothers walked towards the red building.

"Meh no big loss, the service is horrid anyway and the owner is the sleaziest there is. If you stay here long enough, I'll take you to Qwrt's restaurant, much better place and worth visiting," I said patting the young turtle on the shoulder.

"Well it still sucks," Mikey grunted and leaned up against the wall of the building we stood in front of, must admit that I rather agreed with him.

* * *

 **Donatello**

I'm almost sure the guy who built this house modeled it after an earth pub. Once inside it was almost like walking straight into an English pub, not that I have been in any but there have been movies I have seen. The bar counter was deep within the building. Lined up against the walls were tables, with various Rytona species sitting at hem.

We didn't attract much attention, one or two looked up when we walked in but otherwise we were ignored. Well except for the big Rytona at the bar, probably the bartender.

He kind of reminded me of a Labrador or a mix of that dog species and a Great Dane. This guy had black fur and his hands looked a bit large compared to the rest of the arms. He stared especially at Dfgra with this strange glint in his eyes and cocky smile.

"You can take a look around if you want, the bartender is the first guy I want to talk with and he likes to be difficult and only speak Rytonas when aliens are nearby," Dfgra told us, there was slight irritation in his voice as he glared at the bartender. I suspected they were not good friends.

Raph snorted and followed the rymska to the bar. I shook my head and began eyeing around; there were pictures on the walls. Mostly of strange landscapes and some of people, Rytonas mostly but there were humans too and other alien species I hadn't seen yet in this world.

I lost myself a little in looking at all the pictures, saw that some were photographs but others were paintings. I ended up bumping into a table that a single Rytona was sitting by. I managed to grab the glass before it spilled over.

"Woops, um sorry," I quickly excused myself and gave the person her drink again.

The Rytona was some sort of a catoid, the shape of her head reminded me of a Siamese cat, but the fur was dark brown. She didn't have much of a tail. I had noticed that some Rytona species didn't have tails at all, despite their animalistic appearance. She was wearing what seemed to be a common Rytona women's clothing, a dress with fairly short sleeves.

The woman accepted her glass back and gave me a very wide and warm smile; I was about to turn and walk away when I felt her hand grab my wrist gently.

"What? Just going to leave straight away?" she asked me teasingly. She spoke English flawlessly, with only a hint of an alien accent.

"Um, well I am a little busy," I said but she didn't let go of my hand.

"To busy to talk with me?" she asked innocently giving me puppy eyes that rivaled Michelangelo's when he was trying to con us into something.

"Well I," I didn't want to sound rude, and Dfgra and Raphael would call me if they needed me. By the sound of the voice, I guessed that she wasn't that much older than me, maybe just a little bit. She also did look young compared to the other patrons in the pub, though I doubt I'm really qualified to judge that.

"Come one hot-stuff why don't you sit down with me for a little while, I'm sure your friends will call you if you're needed," the Rytona said and finally let go of my wrist and gestured to the seat against hers.

 _Did she just call me what I think she called me?_ I was frozen solid and just stared. It took me a moment to regain anything close to composure.

"Ah… eh… um sure," whatever possessed me I don't know and I got seated, noticed then that even when sitting I was actually taller than her. _Well that's new._

"So what's a cute reptilian like you doing in place like this?" she asked and took a sip from her glass. Again I felt lack of words; she was definitely hitting on me.

"Well, I am kind of looking for my brother who is missing," I said and debated how much I should tell her. For all I knew she could even be working for those who kidnapped Leo, Dfgra had said his informants possibly hung out here.

"Doubt he's has handsome as you," she told me with a wink. I felt a blush coming. "So why do you think you will find him here?"

"We are getting a little help with that, we are looking for some information," I said while beginning to look for an escape route, unfortunately both Dfgra and Raph were still talking with the bartender.

"So what should I call you? Of course I do have plenty of names to call a stud like you," the girl inquired, I was definitely sure now that she was no older than I was.

 _Stud?_ Again my mouth rebelled and the tongue got tied in a knot. Sure it sounds easy to answer something like that; but it isn't actually, especially when you are on the receiving end. "Um, my name is Donatello. But just call me Don."

"Ooo that's a cute name," she said smiling even wider. "My name is Täla."

"Nice to meet you… um Täla," I nodded but my smile was nervous. I just had no idea how to get myself out of this one, not without probably sounding too rude. Raph wouldn't have a problem with that though. I'm suddenly relieved that we left Mikey outside right now.

"So this is your first night at a bar?" she asked me and finished what was left in her glass. I hope she didn't expect me to buy her a drink.

"Uh, yeah I suppose, first time in this world in fact," I answered, it was then that I noticed that Dfgra and Raphael were turning around, neither of them looked particularly happy.

"I gotta go, they seemed to be finished," I said and stood up rather abruptly. "Uh, nice meeting you and all."

"Sure, maybe we'll meet again," she said giving me another warm smile.

 _Doubt it,_ I thought and turned away from the table. Raph and Dfgra had spotted where I was and approached.

"See ya around hot-stuff," Täla called after me. "Cute butt by the way."

I froze again and a very warm feeling came over my cheeks. I stared at Dfgra and Raph. Daring them to say something, but the rymska only had a mildly amused expression. While my red masked brother was on the verge of breaking into laughter.

"One word Raphael," I whispered when they finally got closer. "One word and I am not fixing anything for you ever."

"Whatever you say, hot-stuff," Raph almost choked on his suppressed laughter.

Dfgra didn't say a word fortunately, but I just know Raph is not going to leave me alone about this. Now I am extremely glad that Mikey was left outside.

* * *

 **Raphael**

I was royally pissed when Dfgra finished talking with that bartended and informed me afterwards that we wouldn't be getting much help here. Well they did say this was a long shot.

However, it cheered me up a bit when seeing what a fix Donny had gotten himself into. Apparently, some lady had snatched brain-boy to sit and talk with her. He stood up when he saw that we were finished but he didn't escape so easily from that Rytona girl.

It took a lot of willpower not to laugh when she called after him, 'hot-stuff' and then proceeded to compliment his ass. I ignored his threats towards me, knowing they were rather empty and only spoken due to his embarrassment. Man I wish I had a photograph of Don's face when she called after him.

We regrouped with Mike and the idiot called Akranan outside. They had spotted no suspicious movements, but Mikey complained a lot of how bored he was waiting for us.

"Yeah, maybe you would have gotten lucky like Donny boy here," I snickered and nudged our purple clad brother with an elbow. Don was not amused and muttered something.

"What do you mean?" Mikey asked confused, Don shot me a warning glare but come on this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. I mean there are not many girls who would voluntarily hit on any of us.

"Donny met a girl," I said slapping my right hand on the purple masked one's shoulder.

"Ooooh, Donny got a girlfriend?" our orange masked brother lit up and rubbed his hands in glee. Clearly ready to interrogate our now very embarrassed brother on the spot, but the two rymskas brought us back to reality.

"Well it was useless coming here," Dfgra said and sighed. "We can try another place, but I doubt it will be any use either."

He was going to say something else I think, but then Akranan said something to him in their Rytona language. That apparently seemed to anger Dfgra. His attitude became rather snappy on the smaller rymska as he said something. I did hear both of them mention Akre.

"Uh what was that all about?" I asked when Akranan then sighed and left the scene. Dfgra was calming himself down, taking deep breaths and letting out the air slowly.

"I sent Akranan home, he will not have anything to do anyway for now," the rymska said and shook his head. He glanced at us and seemed a bit ashamed.

"I shouldn't probably hold it secret for you, the main reason I am helping is that I take everything regarding Akre very personally," Dfgra told us and then looked skywards. "Akranan thought that perhaps we could use my family ties in this case."

"Family ties?" Mikey asked scratching his head. It was no surprise that Donny caught on quickly.

"Wait, you don't mean that you and Akre are related?" he asked, I tensed up when hearing that. Then could hear Dfgra growl but not at my brother, more as if he was actually growling at himself.

"Unfortunately, yes," the rymska looked back down looking very unhappy and ashamed. "He's my uncle. His brother and head bodyguard, Dqrre, is my father."

If we hadn't been surprised and stunned before, we were now. Mike's jaw dropped, Don's eyes opened wide and I must admit that I grimaced, talking about tough luck.

"But like I told Akranan, I'm not in any position to use my family ties to free your brother. In my family's hierarchy, I am on the lowest chain. I'm the third youngest male member, only my son and my brother's son are younger. I effectively have no say in the family, everybody outrank me safe for my sister and my children. Since my twin brother was born a minute before me, he outranks me," Dfgra explained to us.

"When you are talking about hierarchy, you mean you have to follow orders from your family members?" Donny asked him. Dfgra sighed heavily before he opened his mouth to answer.

"To extend yes, my father, my brother and my uncle can order me around and I have to take it with my mouth shut. Fortunately though, none of them have really executed that authority. My father has so far not interfered too much with my life and neither has my uncle. They want to think I'm the only good thing my father managed to do, and have allowed me to do what I please. And no, Akre has never tried to use my position in the Forest Guards for his purpose, no matter how many of his men I have arrested," the rymska then shook his head.

"Rymska family life is very complicated," he finally added and shrugged.

"You can say that again," Don scratched his head.

Ok I had to wonder now. Could we actually trust this guy now? Now even if he was on our side, the same guy and kidnapped Leo could order him around and there wasn't a damn thing he apparently could do about it. Then again, if he really was going to sell us out then I think he might have done that already. I mean he did say his uncle possibly ran that pub.

I figured I could give him the benefit of the doubt for now. However, I was going to be keeping an eye on him now. If he proves to be untrustworthy, he is going to regret it.

* * *

 **Täla**

They say Rytonas seldom go for looks; it's what is on the inside that matters. I agree with that actually. However, I just can't help but adore muscle power, in slight moderation thought. When I saw those two muscle bound shellbacks, I had to dry up the drool.

Imagine my glee when one of them actually started to approach my table and bumped into it, aw the poor guy was so embarrassed to have done that. He was so cute when he blushed, a guy with brawn but still shy, I like that.

I couldn't resist teasing him a bit and compliment him on his looks. He was so flustered, it was clear he wasn't used to being talked to like this. Heh, the guy also didn't seem to want to be rude. That kind of got my full attention as well, because most of the time those big bulky guys are so full of themselves that it makes me gag.

Alright he wasn't exactly the most bulky person I had seen, he was thin compared to some of the biggest Rytonas there are. Still he was pretty darn impressive, clearly a guy you didn't mess with. Yet he was somehow so calm and shy it just made him even more attractive. I didn't get much look at his friend, or brother or whatever their relations were. I'm an agra, not a rymska so I can't exactly scent up the relations between individuals. The other guy with the red mask, he struck me as definitely being the hard headed type, he just had this look on him.

I was slightly disappointed at not being able to talk a bit more with Don; I would have loved to get to know that guy better, but he was in a hurry, no doubt fleeing me and my teasing compliments, heh.

So I was left at my table with my empty glass and vivid fantasies about that purple masked reptile. I think his species is called turtles, but then again I don't know really, forgot to ask. I glanced at the bar, wondering if I should have a refill when I noticed that Fhjet looked a bit steamed.

Now I don't know Fhjet really, I only occasionally come to this pub to have a drink or two. He is seldom angry; he always has this strangest smile on his tymar face. He's big too, but very unattractive in my opinion, especially with that smile. Anyway, it looked like he was not very happy after that visit by the two reptiles and the rymska that came with them.

Something was up. Now I had to wonder, Don said he was looking for his missing brother. He, the other reptile with the red mask and the rymska came to this place to look for information. That could only mean one thing. This had to involve Akre. Everybody who lives here on the Jara streets knows that he actually owns this joint.

The rymska and the red masked reptile had been rather unhappy when leaving Fhjet. So I guessed they were trying to get information out of him. Something must have been said that also angered Fhjet. Now I was really getting curious.

I suppose growing up in tough neighborhood like the Jara streets would teach a girl to keep her snout where it belongs. Unfortunately, I missed those classes; I'm curious beyond belief and proudly admit it. I mean it's just so fun to pry. If Don hadn't left so soon, I would have been asking him about every single detail of his world, down to the content in his closet. Yes, I am that curious.

I picked up my glass and walk casually to the bar. Fhjet normally doesn't even acknowledged me, probably just looks at me as one of the many dumb girls that regular the pub. There is only one girl he seems to talk with, an agra like me who is named Geda. Now Don was lucky she wasn't here tonight, she would have been slobbering all over him and refusing to let him go.

He suddenly looked at me as I approached and narrowed his eyes. I put up my best smile and prepared to ask for a refill. But he spoke before I could.

"Ya were talking one of those reptilians, what did ya talk about?" he asked sharply with his thick Kila accent.

"Uh? You mean the cute guy with the purple mask?" I asked a bit startled at being taken front and center by this Rytona.

"There weren't many reptiles in here just now?" he growled. I was really surprised by his attitude, gee sounded almost like his mother had been insulted.

"I didn't really get to talk much with him, I just asked him his name and well wondered what he was doing here," I shrugged, that was the truth. Why was Fhjet so interested in them?

"Did he say something about a brother?" the tymer bartender asked me.

"Yeah, something about him being missing," I shrugged. That seemed to silence Fhjet and he just suddenly turned and walked out of the back door. His assistant appeared and asked me if I wanted a refill.

I was so surprised by his attitude I passed this time and decided to head home. Something back at my mind told me that perhaps I should let those reptiles know. I had gnawing suspicion that Fhjet knew more than he was showing. However, there was just three problems, I had no idea where they lived, Rymska City is a biiiig city and I only had a suspicion not hard facts.

I was leaving the pub when I was treated with a big surprise. Outside on the other side of the street were Don and the other reptiles. They were talking with the rymska, seemingly deciding what to do. I could not let that opportunity slip.

"Oh Don, I am so glad you haven't disappeared yet!" I called and ran towards them. They all turned towards me as I came running and I had to suppress a chuckle when seeing the face Don gave, he was not too thrilled.

"Can we help you?" he asked as I latched myself to his right arm, I just couldn't resist hugging it.

"Can we go somewhere where we can't be heard," I asked looking at everybody. The rymska fortunately caught on and motioned us to move. Don tried to free his arm, but you can't pry an agra from his or her price. I could hear the reptile with the orange mask snicker; from the corner of my eye I saw the red mask one grinning.

We walked down the street until the rymska began scenting the air and deemed we were as alone as we could get. He immediately turned to us, narrowing his eyes on me.

"So what is it?" he asked firmly and with a slight sharpness in his voice. I almost unconsciously hugged Don's arm tighter.

So I told them what had happened at the bar, how Fhjet had pretty much interrogated me and then just up and left once I mentioned that the reptiles were looking for their brother. Don gave me a look, so I decided I had teased him enough and let go of his arm. I then noticed that the rymska was rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"Hgja," I could head him mutter then he glanced at me once more. "Well there is nothing to do about that. We'll escort you home."

"I can walk by myself, it's not that far and I have lived here all my life," I said grinning slightly but the frown I got from that rymska just spoke volumes. Apparently I had blabbed something to Fhjet he hadn't wanted him to know.

"Guess I'm going to have to enjoy your company a little while longer then," I said smiling at Don who looked at me very unsure.

"Uh, yeah I guess," he said quietly. I could hear the orange masked reptile snicker again.

So I was promptly escorted by three reptiles and one rymska to where I lived further down a street, it intersected with the one Fhjet's pub was in. Told them I didn't live that far away. Still, I got a chance to ask Don what species he was.

"Ah, I'm a turtle," he said rather hurriedly, trying to avoid looking me in the face. Heh, the poor guy blushed when I had winked him earlier.

I kept myself close to Don using the opportunity this short walk to find more about him. I didn't get much though, just that he was from another world and he had three brothers, two of them walking right behind us. The rymska, Dfgra, walked in front.

"This is it," I said when we approached my house. Nice little place I must say, not too expensive for an agra with my salary.

"Right, I want you to be alert," Dfgra told me sharply. "You might just have involved yourself in something too big. So if you see anything suspicious around your house or if Fhjet again asks you a lot of strange questions, I want you to report it."

"To the Forest Guard?" I asked and wasn't really surprised he did a short not. I shrugged and walked to my house, I shot Don a one last glance as he was turning around with the others.

"So Don, not telling a girl where you live in the city? I would love to visit you sometime," I asked innocently. Don looked at me uneasily and then glanced at Dfgra who shrugged not offering much help. The rymska looked amused. He then looked at his brothers for support but they were trying to contain their laughter.

"We won't be staying here for long anyway, we will leave as soon as we get our brother back," he said smiling now apologetically. Though I suspect he rather not give me the address whether he was staying for long or not.

"The less you probably know the better," Dfgra told me. He and the turtles then prepared to leave. I sighed and waved, a bit happy that Don did wave back, but the others ignored me. Shaking my head, I entered my house.

* * *

 **Dfgra**

I almost wished to go back to the pub and strangle Fhjet when that agra girl came and told us about his behavior. He was clearly on to something regarding what my uncle had about the turtle Leonardo.

Unfortunately, she had as well alerted him that Donatello and his brothers were searching for him. I had not given that piece of information when trying to talk to that good for nothing tymer. This girl might just have endangered herself by getting involved in this; I just hope that Akre won't see any use in the turtles. If he does, I will never be able to forgive Akranan for bringing them here. Accident or not.

It did amuse me a bit that she seemed to have taken interest in Donatello, even asking him for his address. The poor guy was not used to this kind of attention and didn't seem to clear on what to do. I would probably have gladly told her where he lived, if the situation was different. However, the less she knew the better.

I hadn't told the turtles but I actually hadn't sent Akranan home, I had sent him to another place to gain information. We just didn't want the young reptiles to get their hopes up; it was already squashed badly enough by going to Fhjet's dratted pub. At least we did gain one thing with this visit. Fhjet knew something, now the question was what exactly was it?

As we were heading to my home, I did notice that Raphael was occasionally glancing my way. Rather warily. I couldn't blame him, in fact understood him very well. I had just revealed to them it was my uncle who had kidnapped their brother. Raphael had every right to trust me carefully now. He was probably giving me the benefit of the doubt, not surprising; if I was in his place I would do the same.

I couldn't notice any change of behavior in the others. Except that Michelangelo was now teasing his brother Donatello about the agra girl. Asking silly questions like when the wedding would be and if he got her number, normal teenage brotherly teasing when one brother catches an attention of a girl. I noticed that the purple masked one tried to shy away from answering.

"Don't be ridiculous," he said at one point.

We finally got home and as I was starting to open the lock, my nose instantly picked up a familiar scent. The turtles immediately noticed when I tensed up and became quiet. I looked at them and then at the door, carefully I pushed it open as the lock hadn't even been in place.

I frowned and shook my head, knew exactly were to head and immediately walked to the living room door. The turtles followed me, curious on what was going on. I took a deep breath before opening and walking inside.

Since I was aware of his scent already, it wasn't surprising for me to see him sitting in my living room. He immediately stood up when we came in, I was kind of relieved thought it was him but not Akre or Dqrre. That must mean he might have some information for me.

I looked at my twin brother with a half smile; we were almost exact duplicates except he had light lines all over his dark-gray fur. Those are scars he had gotten for various reasons, some good some not as good. He stared mildly shocked at the turtles who in turned were surprised to see him.

"I-I'm sorry about the hour I come in," he said apologetically. I just shook my head and walked towards him.

"That's alright," I told him and we hugged briefly. We seldom get to see each other now days. I then turned to the turtles.

"This is my twin-brother Askre," I introduced them to him. "And they are Michelangelo, Raphael and Donatello."

"Hi," my brother greeted them but then turned to me again. "I wanted to talk with you about something; apparently you seem to be half in it already."

"You are here about a turtle with a blue mask that is Akre's prisoner?" I asked casually and in English to stress I wanted him to speak so the turtles understood.

"How did you…" Askre looked at the turtles then at me once more shaking his head. "Of course, he must be their brother."

"What? You know about Leo?" Raphael immediately caught on and stepped forward. I raised one hand against him in signal that he should calm down.

"I'm afraid I don't know much, but I can tell you something," my brother said. "I haven't been really involved in this."

"Alright then tell us," I told him. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth to speak.

 **End chapter 4**

* * *

 **Garbon rock:** Simply Rytona version of cement.

 **Agra:** Täla's race, the catoid Rytona

 **tymar:** Fhjet's race, the doggoid bartended in the pub.

 **Jara:** Just a neigbourhood name, a rough part of the city.

 **Kila:** Just a name of a region in Rytonas in the south, also a name of a Rytona city.

 **hgja:** Very close to saying 'damn'. But hgja doesn't have an earth language equal, it's just simply a mild swear word. So 'damn' is not technically the correct word over it.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 14/05 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Leonardo**

When I woke up I was tired, very tired. You don't rest very well when you are shackled to a rock wall and prevented from lying down. I constantly kept waking up during the night. Meditation did help a bit but still, nothing beats a good night's sleep.

I glared at the metal on my wrists and ankles. It was a very cunning design. There were false locks on it, so if you tried to pick them the right lock just got even more complicated to pick. Never seen such design and after trying for full hour to get out, I gave up. I resigned to the fact that for the moment I was stuck. This Akre sure knows how to restrain his prisoners.

The small window like opening in the cave was slowly giving some light source. I was chained at the innermost wall, in such position that I really could only sit with my carapace up against it.

The steel door on the other end of the cave suddenly began opening. I looked into the direction and was mildly surprised to see a woman walking in. Well truthfully I could only think this was a female, since she was wearing a dress and her humanoid body was feminine. Her head was hyenalike and she did have a hair or a mane on her head and a bit down her back. Her fur was mostly tan in color safe for her hands, feet and snout that were black. She only had occasional black spots on her arms and what could be seen of her legs.

I wondered why she was dragging a cart into the cave. She turned for a moment to look at me and frowned seemingly in thought.

"We usually don't give the prisoners food like this," the woman said to me with a slight indifferent shrug as she pulled the cart closer to me. By the sound of her voice she sounded young, probably in her early twenties.

"But the boss said you were a special case," she added and stopped the cart before coming too close.

"I take by 'boss' you are referring to this Akre," I said dryly. She looked at me with indifference and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess, most of us just call him the boss," She drew a tray out of the cart and opened it; from it the woman began unloading food on it.

"What if I refuse to eat?" I asked though that wasn't exactly my intention. I needed my strength if I were to escape. You never know what information you can get with some questions.

"Well that's your funeral," she told and pushed the tray towards me, clearly not trusting me although I wasn't exactly in position to be a threat. "You'll need the strength for later; they are going to have you fight some of the boss's men."

 _Then I'm definitely going to eat,_ I thought and just nodded. Fortunately my hands could reach the tray and the food. I noticed that she sat by the cart and watched me as I ate.

"You allowed to mingle with a prisoner like that?" It was a casual question, felt kind of good to have a presence of somebody else after a rough night.

"I have to bring that tray back to the Kitchen cave, Ferra will have my head if I don't return it and the cart," the woman informed me with a slight smile.

"Who is that?" I wondered.

"She rules the kitchen in this mud hill. We call her the Iron Bitch as well. She's older than the boss and takes no nonsense from anybody not even him," she told me like nothing was more usual. I just nodded and continued to eat, must admit that it was very good food compared it was for a prisoner.

"Tell me, if you want, guess I'm in no position to be forcing you. What are you? I mean this Akre looks like a wolf and then there are those jackaloids and you seem to look like a hyena, I heard your boss say something about Rytonas," I inquired. The woman chuckled before answering me.

"Well Rytonas is both name of our country and our whole species. We call ourselves Rytonas," she started to explain to me. "But we also divide into twenty different sub-species or races if you like. I for one am an umska, not a hyena. The boss is a rymska, the jackaloids like you call them are called ymskas."

"Really now, so what is an umska like you doing here?" I asked. "I'm understand right that this Akre isn't exactly a good guy right?"

"He isn't, he's one of the most ruthless crime lords on the interdimensional scale. In fact he's one of the top five in the criminal underground, currently in first place," she shrugged again rather indifferently.

"This mountain serves as a hideout for many Rytona criminals, thanks to the force-field. The only main rule is obeying Akre and his brother Dqrre, as well as their three main lieutenants, Sqwrt, Rakl and Rqwt. There is also Dqrre's son but he rarely issues any commands and keeps himself in the back," the umska continued and was now starting to draw circles on the sandy floor with one finger.

"But some of us are born here in the mountain; it's also a safe haven for anybody who just simply wants to disappear. Not all of us who lives here are criminal, in some cases like me I just don't' know any other life than inside of the mountain. My father moved here with my mother long ago and I was born here in the mountain," she finished her explanation. "In a way this mountain is just a small nation with Akre the nation leader."

Well I had no desire to disappear and I wasn't going to be joining a criminal band anytime soon. I have already been asked once and back then the answer was no, that wasn't about to change. Nevertheless, she had given me much information; this whole mountain functioned almost like a nation. The only real rule was to obey the leader and apparently he had much loyalty among his men, otherwise he probably wouldn't be in the leader position.

Now the problem was how was I going to get out of this enclosed nation and rejoin my brothers? I sure hope they are all right. This was one big mess we were in, or at the very least, I was.

"What's your name?" I asked curiously.

"Rya," she said and gave me a questioning look. I figured she wanted me to return the favor.

"My name is Leonardo and in case you are wondering I am turtle," I answered what most likely was on her mind.

"How did you get captured?" she asked me. That was a good question, I wasn't really sure myself. I told her the best I could about my world, how we had encountered those strange creatures, probably Rytonas like her. How then everything just seemed to vanish in a blink. I barely remembered everything going black and then waking up here in the mountain.

"Your brother was right, you should have stayed out of that fight," Rya said with a slight grin. I couldn't help but groan at that, I had already mentally scolded myself several times for it. Raph had indeed been right; we should have just left it alone.

I had finished my food and handed her the tray. The umska took it and put it in the cart. She was standing up and pushing the small box shaped wagon away when a male of her species and a large ymska walked in. I remembered them both from yesterday night. They were called Rqwt, the umska, and Rakl, the ymska.

They both ignored Rya and walked straight for me. With what I now knew thanks to her, these were two of Akre's main lieutenants. Not that it would help me much, except knowing they were high in the hierarchy order.

"Akre wants to see you down in the Main Cave," the umska male informed me, he was expressionless. Rakl had this devious grin on his jackalish muzzle. I figured he knew what was going to happen and somehow I had the feeling we would be battling soon enough.

"Then let's not keep him waiting," I said and lifted my shackled hands. Rqwt produced keys from his shorts and crouched down in front of me. The umska unchained me, the whole time Rakl stood at ready with his large scimitar like sword.

I rose up and rubbed my sore wrist. It felt incredibly good to be moving now, even though I had little choice in where I was going. I was led out of my prison and down the tunnels and to the very familiar large cave I had first met Akre in. It was full of those Rytonas.

I now really saw what Rya meant by there were twenty different sup-species of them. I could count at least ten varieties and there were no doubt more skulking around. Akre sat in his throne like seat and I could see the dark grey rymska standing beside him, he had to be this Dqrre. Also there was behind the throne a younger rymska who had light lines on his dark colored fur. He looked more nervous and behaved as if he didn't really want to be there.

What shocked me the most though, was the creature standing on the left side of the throne. It just couldn't be a rymska, it was way too large and I noticed it didn't stand on the sole like most of the other humanoids in the cave. It walked on its toes.

 _Goof grief and I thought Hun was big,_ I stared at the large massive wolfoid. The creature had to be 9 feet or more at least. Its wolf like head had very sharp features and the tail was very long and thick.

"Good morning, Leonardo," I heard Akre address me and my gaze moved from the giant and to the rymska. He was smirking.

"Good morning," I greeted back and took a casual glance around. Rqwt and Rakl had left me, so I stood alone in a circle of Rytonas.

"I bet you are curious on what is going on," the rymska said.

"I don't know, I think I have a pretty good guess what is going on," I told him and narrowed my eyes on the crime lord. "I have been in a situation like this before. You are going to have your men attack me, am I right?"

"Not all of them no," Akre said looked around for a short moment. "But some of them are going to duel you."

"Why?" I asked though I figured I knew the answer. He was going to test me, see where my skills lay. I probably already caught his attention by escaping the cell last night.

"To see what a young boy like you got, my men have already reported that you seem to be in a good physical shape. And Reww is still complaining about a sore jaw after that punch you gave him yesterday," the rymska told me and snapped his fingers. I noticed a rymska approach me from the left holding a sword. For a moment I thought I was going to battle him weaponless, but the Rytona lifted it flat on his hands and offered it to me.

"Take the sword, I'll not have you completely defenseless," Akre said. I would have liked to correct him. Though I am at slight disadvantage without a weapon, I'm not defenseless. A ninja's best weapon is his mind or body.

I accepted the weapon and felt immediately how light it was. Yet the metal looked sharp. It was wider than a katana but I figured I could use it. I tried to twirl it and succeeded. I noticed that Akre looked impressed.

I would be lying if I said it was surprising that Rakl stepped inside the circle as the younger rymska retreated. I was apparently going to fight him first. I turned to face the big ymska and prepared myself.

 _Why do I have the feeling this is not going be easy?_ I thought as Rakl charged towards me with his sword raised.

* * *

 **Donatello**

It had not been a very restful night. I kept tossing and turning in the bed, I was worried, very worried.

Dfgra's brother couldn't tell us too much. He didn't know much himself as he had decided to keep out of this. What he could tell us was that Leo was alive and Akre wasn't completely sure what he was going to do with him. One thing was though sure, he was going to test him and his skills.

That worried our host and he began a long talk with his twin in Rytonas. Then he had told us that he was going to talk with Khjan the next day. His brother left shortly afterwards and we were forced to retire to our rooms for the night.

When it was finally morning, I sat up in the bed and rubbed my face tiredly. We didn't seem to be any closer at all to get Leo back. It really put dampers in any plans that we couldn't even approach the place he was held in.

I could hear voices and guessed that Dfgra and his wife were up. I decided that I might as well go out, no point in trying to sleep now. I stood up from the bed and exited the guest room. I met with Raph who had been on his way from the bathroom.

"So lover-boy had a nice night?" he asked me with a grin. He wasn't going to let me forget that event in the pub with Täla, nor when she pretty much attached herself to my arm.

"No, I hardly slept at all," I muttered and gave him a slight glare, indicating that the name-calling hadn't been appreciated. He ignored it as per usual.

"Yeah me too," he admitted and rubbed the back of his neck. Then he pointed at the innermost door in the hallway. "If you need the bathroom, it's over there."

I thanked him and walked towards it. I hard chatter when Raph opened the door that led to the kitchen and disappeared inside. I finished my business in the restroom and then decided to follow suit with my red masked brother and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning," both Dfgra and his wife Anna greeted me.

"Good morning," I greeted back and sat down by the table. Raph was already eating breakfast that consisted of bread and some various toppings, though some of the meat also looked like you just ate it plain.

"Like I told you last night, I'll talk with Khjan and see what he has to say. But unless you are willing to do something on your own there isn't much we can do for now," Dfgra informed us.

"You know, if this is an impenetrable force field that surrounds the mountain, then he must have to take it down sometimes. He had to do it when they kidnapped our brother," I mentioned eyeing maybe a chance to stake out the thing.

"If you are thinking about watching the mountain trying to get in, then we have tried that," the rymska told me smiling apologetically. "Akre has been around for over 30 years and over 20 he has had this force field. We have tried pretty much everything."

"Man you would think after 30 years you would have nailed the sucker by now," Raph growled and I cringed remembering that this 'sucker' was our host's uncle. Dfgra took no offense thankfully, in fact chuckled.

"One would think yes. On one hand is the lack of evidences and the unwillingness for people to testify against him. They are too scared, on top of that is how he protects the mountain," he began explaining to us.

"We have arrested many of his men, heaps of them. However, they only admit to crimes that would land them in jail not Akre. What we have to deal with is the fierce loyalty they show him. Even many of our worst scum bags buck and bow for my uncle." The rymska shook his head in dismay. "I have had to interrogate some of the toughest criminals we have had. They shiver at just the mention of his name and clam up. Currently Akre is just too powerful to arrest, even if we could."

"Well I have to go and report to duty, my shift begins in half an hour," Dfgra said and began standing up. "You can come with me and see what Khjan has to say."

"Great more talkin'," Raph grunted leaning back on the bench we sat on.

"Unfortunately there are some things that can't be solved by punching and kicking," I muttered, my brother glared at me but didn't have the chance to answer. Mikey walked in just newly awake.

"Man I'm starved, what's for breakfast?" he asked yawning and looked smiling around.

"Whatever is on the table," Dfgra told him and gestured for him to sit, but Raphael then stood up.

"Well are we goin' or what?" he grunted.

Mikey decided to stay and sat down by the table. My orange masked brother began instantly gorging on whatever his hands got a hold of. We didn't need all to go so I figured I would too wait here. Raphael and Dfgra disappeared out of the kitchen. Anna left the kitchen shortly later to wake up her children.

"So what's the plan for the day?" Mikey asked while chomping down his breakfast.

"Raphael is going to see what the police here has to say, I guess we'll plan things out based on what news come from there," I said shrugging. We continued to eat in relative silence, which was rather unusual since Mikey normally speaks a lot during any mealtime. I guess he was like me worried about Leo.

Anna returned, leading her two very tired and protesting children. She was obviously used to it and had them sit by the table. The woman prepared breakfast for them and the twins began slowly eating, occasionally yawning and rubbing their eyes. I couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight. Children always seem to make people smile, even strangers.

"Maybe you can explain this to me; I'm a little perplexed about this. I'm still getting over it that your children are twins," I said and glanced at the woman who was sitting down at the end of the table.

"Oh you're not the first one to be stumped by that," she told me chuckling. "But once you get to know Rytonas, you realize that there are actually many signs that they are both hybrids."

I took another look at the children. Sure Hannah just looked to me like a garden variety of a young rymska girl. Askre Jr. seemed just like a normal human boy. Anna spotted my confusion and grinned.

"Hannah should not be so 'chubby' if she was 100 percent rymska and junior's muscles are aligned more like a rymska than in a human. He will probably never have to worry about being fat," she told me as examples.

"Hannah's muzzle is also much shorter even for a rymska girl. Junior has few bones in his cheeks that might cause changes later. Making his face to look like a snout is forming when he gets older," the woman then added as well, but then she shrugged. "The list goes on. It of course helps that in many ways, rymskas are very similar to humans. Except in physical look. But really you are asking the wrong person to explain this, my brother knows a guy who could explain this much better."

"I'll take a rain-check on meeting him. I was just curious," I said and continued to eat.

"He's always curious," Mikey chimed in with a broad grin. "Don't get him near anything electronic, he'll take it apart in a minute just to see how it works."

"Mikey," I grunted and gave my brother a glare. I'm afraid I am not as intimidating as Raph can be, not that he could stop Mikey anyway with the stare alone.

"But thanks to that, he can of course fix pretty much anything and build everything. Just give him some junk and he'll have something new and cool in no time," he continued and gave me a nudge with an elbow.

"That's not completely true," I muttered and shook my head.

"And he's very modest too," my brother said looking at me with a smile. Anna had just sat there watching us but gave no hint what she was thinking.

"Uh, would it be ok if I go for a walk?" I asked while s standing up. I just had to go out for fresh air. Since the Rytonas didn't seem to have moving vehicles around the air was probably fresh just outside.

"Oh quite alright," Anna said with a nod. "Dfgra and your brother will probably not return until about midday."

"Are you sure?" I asked, the woman nodded.

"Your brother asked if there was anyplace were you could vent out, punching bags or something. Dfgra offered to show him the gym in the Forest Guards Headquarters. It's the biggest in the whole country," she explained to me.

"We'll be lucky to see him until tonight then," Mikey joked and chuckled. I couldn't but smile at that; Raph could work out for a long time if he was pissed off.

"If you get lost, don't hesitate to ask around. Even if you talk with somebody who doesn't speak English, he or she will just find somebody then who does. Rytonas are very helpful, especially to visitors," Anna mentioned to me as I approached the doorway. I nodded and then looked at Mikey.

"Uh no, I'll just stay here," he said with his mouth full of bread. The twins giggled at his antics. Shaking my head, I walked out of the kitchen and left the house.

* * *

 **Täla**

Ah another wonderful morning in the dreary life of an agra. Yeah sure turn 18 and you think you can take on the world and move out of the house. Actually, I could have moved out two years ago, but like so many young people decided to wait. Then I decided I couldn't wait any longer and left.

Well I own my own house I can give myself credit for that. However, getting your own house isn't hard in Rytonas, that's not an accomplishment. The government always has houses ready for people and if you have a job, you can have it. Free of charge, there hasn't been a homeless person in Rytonas for years.

Well fortunately for me, I'm not working today. My day off, so I figured I could just take a walk around. During daytime, my part of town isn't that bad. However, as soon as the sun sets, you had better hope a Forest Guard is nearby if you are walking around.

Today is bright and sunny, no need to worry. After a shower, drying my fur and a nice breakfast, I left the house and locked the door. As I turn, I noticed that my street is full of walking people. That itself is not unusual, but just not so early in the morning and for a moment I wonder if there is an invasion going on. Right, me and my imagination.

Then I remembered that there is an outdoor market going on in the next street further down. Naturally the people were headed that way. I love outdoor markets, especially when the people from the neighboring country regions come to sell their goods. I made sure I had taken my purse with me and then followed the flow.

The marked wasn't the biggest; I think it was mostly local people. But hey, that means I'll know some of them. Not that I have many friends actually. At least they are not enemies.

I completely forgot myself at the market; there were just so many things to look at even if it was small. One of my neighbors was there selling cookies. I couldn't resist buying a whole box. She bakes the most wonderful cookies in the world, they just melt in your mouth almost the second they are in.

What I needed was a fur brush and was contemplating on buying a new one when I noticed something. I was examining one, made of metal and saw a reflection. Casually I glanced back and noticed a Rytona in a slight distance keeping an eye on me. He was a male ymska, not the biggest of them but big enough.

I don't mind attention, biggest attention hog in this part of town, but I didn't like the attention this guy was giving me. He wasn't checking me out; I know when a guy is checking a woman out. This one was watching me, probably hoping I would be alone at some time.

"You going to buy that brush?" the rymska woman at the stand asked me. I immediately returned to her, glanced at the brush, then at her and smiled innocently.

"Sorry," I apologized and bought the metal brush. Then decided to test if my paranoia was correct.

I headed for Big Plaza; it's pretty much in the center of Rymska City and has a lot of people on it during daytime. This way I was in less risk of ending in a deserted street. Pretending I was admiring my new brush, I used the shiny metal surface to watch my back literally.

Just as I suspected, the ymska was following me but kept his distance. It was then I recognized him, Jalro. I have always suspected that he works for Akre. He talks with Fhjet at the pub plenty of times.

Dfgra's words came back to me, that I might have involved myself in something too big. What a time for them to kick in. I hastened my pace a little, clutched my cookie box and the brush. I was now out of the Jara streets and in much more friendlier section of the city.

I had probably been fleeing Jalro for an hour now, but he kept following me. I was still a bit of a distance from Big Plaza, I knew of a shortcut but that led exactly where he wanted me, deserted street and that was just asking for trouble.

 _But maybe if I run really fast?_ I gulped at the thought. I'm probably the slowest agra there is, not much of a runner. Though my mouth has a reputation of not stopping sometimes. I looked at brush and almost shrieked. Jalro was gaining on me.

No time to wonder what would happen if he got me. I took the shortcut and immediately ducked into the empty side street. Ran as well as both my feet and dress allowed. I could hear the ymska after me.

 _Oh hgja, where is a Forest Guard when you need one?_ I ducked into another side street and realized too late I had taken a wrong turn. It didn't matter, a strong hand grabbed my right arm and I came to an abrupt halt. I almost dropped the box and the brush.

"You got some answers to make," Jalro growled at me. I looked at him terrified; I didn't even try to put up an attitude. Let's just say that I'm not very good under pressure.

He never got a chance to be threatening or press me for any answers. I suddenly notice a green-skinned finger lightly tapping his shoulder. Jalro turned and had to look a bit down. I leaned forward and saw much to my surprise, plus delight, Donatello standing there with his arms folded.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were chasing after that girl and that she isn't exactly willingly in your company. Let her go," he said staring straight at the ymska with a dead serious expression.

Whatever Jalro got in his head, it isn't a brain. He let go of me and turned his full attention to Don. He cracked his knuckles and prepared to attack the turtle. The reptile prepared himself as well, got into an interesting fighting position without clenching his fists.

The ymska attacked first and that was his only attack. He tried to punch down but Donatello quickly blocked with his left hand. Then used his right leg to ram his knee into Jalro, he keeled at the force. The ymska was then slammed to the ground when Don hammered his hand on the Rytona's head.

I just stared wide-eyed. This had taken less than five seconds. The turtle had taken out a much bigger ymska in just a moment. Donatello dusted off his hands and looked at me.

"You ok?" he asked with a concern in his voice. I looked at him slowly, not just a handsome muscle bound reptile. A handsome muscle bound reptile that could kick some serious tail.

"Uh… cookie?" was the first think that came to my mind and I offered him the box.

 **End chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 06/06 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Donatello**

Sometimes have the feeling that you are being told something? I was kind of wondering that when I spotted Täla running through a side street with that jackaloid after her. I didn't realize it was her until after I had knocked out her attacker. She was in shock; I don't think she was used to seeing anyone deal with anybody like I did with the attacker. So shocked that the first thing the girl thought about saying was offering me a cookie.

"Now that isn't the usual response," I said with a slight smile. I recognized her now, as her voice was unmistakable.

"What's the usual response?" she asked with a nervous smile. I guessed she was still recovering, after all just few seconds ago she had feared for her life.

"Screaming or fainting, or even both," I told her, she looked at me curiously and I realized I would have to explain what I meant, but now was not a good time for that. We still had to deal with that jackaloid, I recall them being called ymskas.

"Look, why don't you find a police officer or something, I'll stand guard over this guy here," I said.

"Yeah, sure," Täla gulped and slowly walked away now clutching the box and what looked like a brush tightly.

I shook my head smiling. Bet she has never seen a fight in her life. Glancing at her attacker, I wondered why he had been chasing her. Although she had been hitting on me last night and pretty much latched to my arm after that, she didn't look like the type to be seeking out trouble. Then again, you never know.

Then I remembered when Dfgra had warned her, could it be that this guy was in any way connected to the people who kidnapped Leo? I was brought out of my thoughts when Täla returned and to my surprise, it was Dfgra's brother-in-law Arnold who was accompanying her.

"So, she tells me you…" the man looked down at the ymska and nodded seemingly impressed. "You knocked him out after he attacked her?"

"Yes that is correct," I nodded. Arnold then looked at Täla who had slowly edged her way to me.

"Do you have any ideas why this ymska was chasing you, miss?" he asked her. She was now right beside me and glanced my way nervously. I just shrugged; I couldn't offer much support in this matter.

"Um, his name is Jalro," she said and eyed the ymska. "I don't know really why he was chasing me. But when he grabbed me, he said something about me having to answer something. I think he works for Akre, he has been around Fhjet who runs the pub in my neighborhood."

"Really." The human frowned slightly when hearing that. Then he pulled up from a pocket of his pants a whistle and blew it. We only had to wait for few minutes before two rymskas came running. Arnold barked an order to them in Rytaons and they immediately picked up the ymska and dragged him away. The man looked directly at me.

"We'll talk with him at the headquarters and I'll talk with Khjan and Dfgra, he might be able to give us some insight on what is going on," he told me, then gestured to Täla and grinned. "Why don't you escort your girlfriend home?"

Before I could protest. Say that she wasn't my girlfriend and that I would have wanted to come with them, he was gone down the street. Scratching my head I looked at Täla who was now smiling more genuinely.

"Well, I must admit I wasn't expecting meeting you again," I said and cleared my throat. "So want me to walk you home?"

"Ooh," she said and grabbed my left arm with her right. "Actually, I was thinking maybe we could sit down somewhere and maybe talk a little. I would love to learn more about you."

"Really," I looked around and nodded, I could actually use the distraction for now. "Where should we go?"

"Oh I know a place, come on." She tugged at my arm and we started to walk down the empty side street. We had been walking for only a short while when the Täla suddenly looked at me rather questionably.

"By the way, what were you doing here before you rescued me?" she asked. I opened my mouth and shut it again, I didn't really want to answer that question but she saw right through me.

"Oh I get it, you decided to do a little exploring and got lost in all the narrow side streets," she said and winked me. I cleared my throat again and nodded. That was true, I had figured I might as well explore a little and turned into a narrow street I had spotted. I had been trying to get back to the main one when I had seen Täla run past.

Imagine my surprise when I learned how close we were to it. I shook my head when we took one turn and there it was. Täla grinned and continued to lead me to destination unknown.

"So, I don't think I know your species," I mentioned, I still couldn't remember if she had told me or not.

"I'm an agra," she said smiling at me.

"And do you always latch onto guys like this?" I asked grinning a little bit. Täla grinned almost wickedly.

"Only the really, really cute ones," she chuckled, at that I raised my brow high.

"Uh… um… you actually think I'm… um cute?" I actually had figured that she had been drunk last night. Then again her actions now seem to indicate that being intoxicated had not clouded her senses.

"Cute, doesn't even begin to describe how what I think," she said with a seductive smile and whispering voice. I suffered from the goldfish effect; I opened my mouth and closed it again few times for a moments. My brain and mouth just rebelled while taking this in. Täla noticed my sudden lack of vocabulary and raised her brow.

"Um, you are not used to this are you?" she asked regarding me now more carefully. We stopped on our walk and the agra let go of my arm. For a moment we only stood there while I tried to regain composure.

"Honestly?" finally I found a word to say. "No… no I am not actually used to this kind of attention… because well… I have kind of come to expect that I will never get attention like this one."

"Excuse me?" Täla stared at me confused; she was holding her box and brush with both hands now. I sighed heavily and looked around. At the moment we seemed to be alone on this particular street. Thus I began to explain to her in short where I come from and what kind of life I have to live with my brothers and sensei.

She stared at me stunned when I had finished the explanation. Now I folded my arms and waited for any kind of reaction. Much to my surprise she suddenly giggled, once more Täla had not behaved like I thought she would. That girl is really spontaneous.

"Now I understand that 'not the usual reaction' remark you made," the agra said after she stopped giggling. I smiled and nodded.

"But I still think you're hot," she then claimed and smiled innocently.

I found myself smiling back. Somewhere back in my mind a voice emerged, telling me this was an opportunity that I shouldn't miss. However, my stronger more logical voice told me to stop hanging around and find a way to rescue Leo.

"Um listen," I said and rubbed the back of my head. "I don't want to sound too rude, but I really am a bit busy trying to figure out how to get my brother back."

"Does it have to do something with Akre?" she asked me dropping her smile and looked warily around.

"Maybe," I frowned, she had guessed that very well.

"Wish I could help, but I think I'm already in it too much. They apparently think I know something," Täla mentioned with a shrug. My brow rose skywards. That could mean her life was already in danger. I figured I had better take her with me and see Dfgra. He would probably know what to do.

"Ok, maybe we should go talk with the guard you saw me and my brothers with yesterday. He's kind of heading the investigation," I said and wasn't surprised that she lit up at hearing this. With no protest from her, we headed now into a different direction. Heading back to Dfgra's home.

* * *

 **Leonardo**

It had been just like I suspected. Rakl was a very difficult opponent. I'm sure if I hadn't been a ninja, he would have swept the floor with my shell. It was slightly difficult to adjust to the scimitar they had given me, but I had no choice but play it by the ear. I soon got the hang of it and could more properly defend myself against Rakl.

We fought for a while and I managed to land several hits on him, but the ymska took it like a breeze most of the time. It was then I realized that the damn guy was drunk. That was just terrific; believe it or not drunks can actually be dangerous to fight. The alcohol doesn't just dull their minds; it also dulls their sense of pain. Because of that, Rakl had even greater durability. I had to wonder though how drunk he was, because he never staggered and sure didn't seem too disoriented.

It didn't help much either that he was tall and massive. Still, it was also in my advantage that he was drunk. I could much more easily use his strength against him. He hacked away with his sword and I was often more on the defensive. That was actually part of the plan; make him think he was winning. Due to his drunken state, he was much more easily manipulated. Finally I got him to charge and as he did I quickly jumped out of the way, the ymska collided with the wall and crumbled exhausted to the floor.

The Rytonas had moved out of the way at our approach, but now I was once more in a circle. Few of them were dragging the large ymska away, I couldn't help but grin and stroke the sweat from my forehead. Breathing a bit heavily, we had been fighting for a while.

"Good job," I heard Akre say and turned to face him. He was very thoughtful, stroking his muzzle. "You are very fast."

"Thanks, I suppose," I muttered. "Are there any more?"

I glanced around; people seemed suddenly very reluctant to engage me. Apparently my victory had been unexpected. I guess Rakl is the resident tough guy who nobody could beat, until I came.

"Let's see how fast you really are," Akre said and he snapped his fingers. I frowned and didn't quite like the looks of this. The giant wolfoid started to approach and to my surprise his sheer size and weight didn't hinder him. He walked almost with cat like grace and completely silently.

I gulped and backed slightly, taking a note on my new opponent. First of all was his enormous size, his fingers sported sharp claws and so did his toes. His arm spread was very wide, as well as his tail seemed to move a bit. Almost as if it was prehensile, yet it was thick and wolfish. I wondered if he was going to have a weapon, heck my katana is probably a toothpick for this guy. Yet I found myself wishing for my own swords.

He charged and I almost didn't register the speed. The giant was right in front of me within seconds. I had no time to react, a large massive fist collided with my plastron and I was flying across the cave. As I crashed to the ground, I quickly realized that this was not going to be easy; in fact I wondered if this time it was going to be impossible.

I rose up and saw that the wolfoid was waiting. I rubbed my sore chest plate; it actually hurt after that punch. It wasn't cracked though and the feeling that this guy had held back came up. He could probably crack my carapace with his foot if he wanted too.

It was my turn to charge and as I approached, the giant quickly sidestepped. I wasn't fast enough and almost went past him. Then suddenly something wrapped around my leg and I was spun in circle before flung again across the cavern. As I rose, I stared in surprise at his tail. It was shaped now in an S as it slowly began sinking down. He had wrapped his tail around my leg and then spun, throwing me shortly after that.

 _Yep, this is impossible,_ I thought. So far he had gotten the better of me twice, showing incredible speed. This was nothing like fighting Hun; he was still hindered slightly by his size. Though he could be fast, he was still too slow. This creature was not slow at all, incredibly strong, fast and then there was that dratted tail.

Again I took position and wondered how this battle could be won. The giant waited, this required me to be quick and slow, he should move first not me. So I approached slowly and watching him carefully. He wasn't taking the bait; the damn thing seemed very patient.

 _He's waiting for me,_ I realized. I was now close enough to try to jump, but considering what he had shown so far, that might not be wisest thing to do.

I tightened my grip on the borrowed sword took a deep breath and jumped. As I feared, he was just too fast. The giant grabbed my hand and slammed me to the ground. I tried to stand up, but had hit my head hard. I fell back down. There was hardly a breath in my body left.

"Yes, varjans are fast. Unless you know how to fight them, it's best not too," I heard Akre say. So the giant was a varjan. Apparently not a Rytona though, but I wasn't sure and right now couldn't care less.

"I think you better let you rest," I heard again said. For now I agreed, there was just not enough strength left in me to fight. I heard someone approach, furry hands picked me up and I was carried out of the cave.

This time I wasn't shackled to the wall. Probably since I was too exhausted to try and escape anyway. I bet they had double guards, just in case. For now I just lay in my prison and rested. I went over my head what I had gone wrong in my fight.

I definitely had made the mistake of underestimating my opponent. That was dangerous thing to do and I vowed not to do it again. I had figured I could use his size against him, but the varjan had shown that it didn't hinder him. On top of that was his surprise arsenal; I hadn't even really considered the tail that much.

With a groan, I turned to lie on my back, before slowly sitting up. I sat in a lotus position and decided to try to meditate. There had to be a way to escape. The most difficult obstacle was the damn force field. Nobody got in and nobody got out without Akre wanting it.

 _Wait, the force field,_ my eyes opened. A force field isn't just made out of nothing. Something has to make it. There has to be a generator or something for it. Now if I only knew where it was, I could probably escape again, locate it and disable it somehow. Ok I'm not maybe Donatello, but I'm sure even I could find the off button.

The problem was to find it. Nobody in this mountain would tell me that was for sure. As I was thinking this, the door to my cell opened. Into the cave walked Rya pushing the cart. I wasn't even shackled but there was probably guard outside to ensure her safety.

"I was told to bring you food," she said and began removing foot items from the cart and put it on a tray.

"You realize I'm unshackled," I said while accepting the tray.

"Should that worry me?" she asked as the umska sat down beside the tray.

"Probably not, no doubt a guard outside that you can call to help you," I said and began eating. The young woman surprised me by shaking her head.

"The nearest guard is outside of the tunnel entrance. Beside you don't look like the type to do something," Rya said, she didn't grin though.

"I could use you as a hostage," I mentioned with a shrug.

"Are you going too?" she asked almost immediately, challenging me with her eyes. I shook my head. Doubt it would work, I wasn't exactly being held in an ideal society.

"Is a varjan a Rytona?" I asked curiously, it was nice being able to talk to somebody and Rya didn't seem to have any qualms talking with me. Even though I was a prisoner.

"No, they are different species. Kjge is the only varjan in Akre's employment; he is kind of a security guard. He isn't always here though, he lives with his mother elsewhere," she explained, her black furred fingers began twiddling with the hyenalike mane on her head.

"Are they always so large?" I asked, kind of hoping that this Kjge was just an extra, extra large varjan.

"Larger, they continue to grow as they age. Kjge is a young varjan, just roughly one hundred years old," she said it so casually, that it was almost like it were old news. It was not for me; I almost choked on my bread when hearing his age.

"One hundred years old?" I was slack jawed, Rya just nodded.

"And he's a young varjan?" The inquiry only resulted in another nod.

 _Hate to hear what they consider an old varjan._ I finished eating of the tray. Then I gave it back to the umska.

She took it without a word and put the tray back in the cart. Then stood up and pushed it towards the door. I watched her leave and then closed my eyes, attempting to meditate once more. I had much to think about right now.

* * *

 **Akre**

The boy showed potential. No doubt about it. Yet I was still unsure. It had probably been a mistake to send Kjge up against him so soon but I had been curious after seeing how fast he moved when fighting Rakl. Kjge had also dispatched of him too quickly.

I realized that I might have to consider to just letting the boy go. I rather have my people work for me on their own free will. That's one reason I have made a success out of this mountain, everybody are free to go if they wish. Nobody is forced to be here. All they lose is the protection of the mountain.

"So?" I heard my brother start. We were still in the Main cave; I sat on my throne still thinking. Dqrre was looking at me.

"He was good, fast and agile," I said nodding. "But what would he offer us except maybe another guard?"

"He could teach other guards to fight like that," my brother suggested, though he didn't sound too convinced about that idea.

"Possible, but would it really be worthwhile in the end?" I asked. "Beside he's rather young. I think he would have great deal of trouble getting any respect from the other guards. Most of them are older than him and wouldn't take kindly to have somebody younger teaching them."

"True," my brother agreed. Then I noticed him turning to his son, Askre.

"You can go," he told him. My nephew just nodded, stood up and left. I shook my head, his presence was seldom required, but my brother insisted on it. I would have actually wanted to spare the boy from this life altogether but my brother is the older sibling so I can't say much what he decides for his son.

"Kgje, what do you think?" I asked my large security guard. The varjan looked down to the floor before glancing at me.

"I don't think this child would be beneficial for your operation, sir," he said. "I could scent fierce loyalty from him, loyalty to his father. As well as he has a very strong sense of justice and to do what is right. He would never work for you willingly."

"I feared as much," I grunted and shook my head. If a varjan is skeptical, then you better take heed to it.

"All right I'm going to ponder about it a little more, we'll just keep him in the prison cave, bring him food regularly. I'll have reached decision in a day," I said and rose up from the throne.

* * *

 **Raphael**

Man I hate talking. I want action, not talking, but that was what I was forced to do. Because we really didn't need to search for Leo, we knew perfectly where he was. The difficulty was reaching him. All we could do was sit.

Khjan couldn't tell us much new, Akranan told us that he had gone to another place yesterday night but came out with nothing. We were screwed with a capital S. There was simply no way to reach Leo, not unless we went to the mountain and begged for his release and to tell the truth, I almost considered doing just that. This was getting us nowhere.

Dfgra had left me in the gym of their police HQ; I could work on the punching bag there. Boy did I need that. I hammered at the bag, growling in frustration at each and every hit that connected.

I don't know for how long I had been at this, probably a while. Had no intention to quit anytime soon. I felt useless, there was nothing I could do and I hated it. As I was venting my anger on the bag I noticed Dfgra and his brother in law Arnold approached me.

"Anythin'?" I asked not stopping for one moment in my workout.

"Well, not really in regarding to get your brother back," the rymska sighed and shook his head.

"We did apprehend somebody though who gave us the information that Akre is aware of you and your brothers. His contacts here in the city are under orders to watch you, just in case," Arnold explained and chuckled. "Though I really should say your brother apprehended him."

"Huh?" I stopped and looked at the human confused. Then Arnold told me how Don had taken care of an ymska. I raised an eye ridge; apparently that guy had been after the cat-Rytona who had her eyes on Donny yesterday. They apparently thought she knew us and wanted some information.

"I'm going to go to her home and see if she is alright," Dfgra said. "We might have to offer her protection."

 _Heh, bet Donny would be eager to protect her,_ I thought and grinned inwardly, though he had been very busy to blush had her comments on him.

"My shift is over for today, I'm going to head home and then go to see this Täla," the rymska then mentioned. I nodded and decided to follow, my workout was done for now.

We left the HQ. Arnold's shift wasn't over so he didn't follow us. While we walked home to Dfgra, I wondered how they thought this girl would know anything. Of course I had spotted Don sitting at her table. That might have made them think they knew each other. She was awfully attached to him.

Dfgra didn't need to go home to this gal after all. When we arrived at his house his brows rose in surprise and I could see his nose vibrate. Then he looked at me with an amused grin.

"Looks like I don't have to go anywhere, she's here," he said and opened the door to his house. I could hear voices coming from both the living room and the kitchen.

Dfgra ignored the living room and opened the kitchen door. In there, Don sat by the table beside him was the girl. Anna sat opposite. The rymska greeted them and almost immediately turned to the cat-Rytona.

"Good thing you are here, I was in fact on my way to your house," he told her. I was going to follow into the kitchen, but the voices in the living room sparked my curiosity. Since it was just across the hall, I peeked inside.

In there Mikey was apparently enjoying his stay here. He was jumping and running across the room, the twins on hot pursuit in the obvious game of tag. The language barrier didn't seem to hinder them at all, the kids squealed in delight of having such difficult target to catch. Mikey enjoyed this as well, laughing and occasionally gently taunting them. He would sometimes wait and then dart off just before they got too close.

For a moment I just leaned in the doorway and watched the game. The limited space was no problem. Though couple of chairs had been tripped, one sofa also showed obvious sign of having moved from its original position. I couldn't help but grin at this, leave it to Mikey to get instantly friendly with the natives. So friendly that he's playing with the kids, yeah that guy is a magnet for them. Don't know how he does it though.

I was soon spotted. The little girl, Hannah saw me and skidded to halt. Leaving her brother to try and catch Mikey, she approached me on the run. I watched her as the little rymska girl came and quickly smacked me lightly on the leg. Then she stared at me with those big round eyes, waiting.

"You're supposed to chase her bro," Mikey called laughing as he once more escaped from being tagged by the boy.

"Really now," I said with a frown. I wasn't exactly in a mood to play. Then Hannah approached me again and quickly patted me on the thigh before backing away. Must admit the kid has guts, ok so maybe I should humor her. I pretended I was going to approach her; the girls squealed and quickly darted away. Before I knew it, I was busy chasing her all around the living room.

 **End chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 08/06 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Leonardo**

I woke up and sighed. It was the third day as a prisoner. Three days ago I had been captured and imprisoned by a crime lord. The next day I had fought two of his men, one I had won, the other could have killed me given the chance. Fortunately, he didn't, but I had been exhausted from fighting him.

After that there was pretty much nothing. I was just put in the cell and nothing more was done. I was brought food, always by the same girl, Rya the umska. She always lingered to talk with me. That probably kept me from going mad from boredom. I had given up trying to pick the lock and escape. While the force field was there I couldn't do much anyway.

My stomach growled, but I ignored it. The food would soon arrive and I was looking forward to it, even though I didn't get much news from the umska. She had no idea what was to be done with me. We spoke, I told her stories from my world. Bit about the adventures my brothers and I had ended up in. Told her also a little about us, my brothers, my sensei.

She seemed very interested as our talks continued. Her slightly neutral behavior seemed to drop a bit. The girl actually smiled now when coming in, greeting me and I did so in turn. Rya told me also about her family. Her father had moved here to disappear apparently but never told his children, Rya and her brother, why. She had lived in the mountain all her live. Never been outside of it. She admitted that the outside world scared her a bit. Felt it was safer inside the enclosed mountain.

Safer among so many criminals? Well it does say; You can't miss what you never had.

The door opened and I sat up. Rya walked in and I was soon eating my food. Like always, she sat next to the cart, watching me eat. I wondered what we could speak about now; I was quickly running out of subject to speak of. Rya couldn't offer much herself.

"Are you happy here?" I finally asked, as I was empty on what to say. This was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"As happy as I can be," she said and shrugged. "My brother makes sure nobody messes with me. He's on friendly terms with the bodyguard trio."

The bodyguard trio was a reference for the three lieutenants, Sqwrt, Rqwt and of course Rakl. Apparently they made sure some of the few rules in the mountain were followed. They were very popular and much respected among the guards. It was apparently best to be on good terms with them if you wanted to survive in the mountain.

"Is anybody outside who could listen?" I asked as an idea suddenly came to my mind. It was risky; even though I dared saying we were on friendly terms. I didn't know how far Rya would go.

"No, why?" she asked curiously.

"I am thinking of trying to escape again," I confessed, Rya was surprised, very surprised but didn't say a word otherwise.

"But to do that I'll need to know where whatever generates the force field outside of the mountain is," I added. The umska's jaw dropped; carefully she glanced towards the exit as if to make absolutely sure nobody was listening. Then she turned back to me.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked confused for a moment but then realized. Her eyes opened even wider. "You're kidding."

"I'm afraid not," I shook my head. "I think my brothers are probably unable to get to me, exactly because of this force field. I do not want to wait any longer to hear what Akre is going to do with me. I am going to try and bust out again, tonight."

"I don't even know myself were the generator is, I think it's in one of the upper caves. But…" she halted gulped. I realized then that she would be taking a risk as well if she helped me. This would no doubt be looked at as a betrayal. Her life could be forfeit.

"Never mind… I'll think of something," I said and returned to my food. I couldn't with good conscience ask her to risk the only life she knew for me. Her family was in this place, no need to let her risk her own life for one prisoner.

I finished my food quickly this time and handed her the tray. I could see she was still a bit flustered about my announcement. I didn't ask her to keep it secret. That was another thing I had to risk. Rya put the tray in the cart and disappeared out of the cave. I was left to ponder my action, last time I had been overpowered by sheer numbers. Usually it wouldn't be that much of problem in an open space, but in tight surroundings like the tunnels, it was.

* * *

 **Raphael**

Three days and nothing, three days with just sitting around and doing exactly nothing to get Leo out of there, dammit. This was really starting to piss me off. Fortunately I had now a free access to the gym they showed me. I could take my frustration out on the punching bag. Man I wished we were taking some action.

Don and Mikey were in the gym now as well. We figured we might as well keep practicing while waiting. I just hope Leo has some room to do something himself. In this space we were allowed to have our weapons. While I'm taking out my anger on the bag, my brothers are sparring.

They have gathered quite an audience from the Rytonas. Mikey is enjoying the attention and is showing off. Don as usual is completely oblivious to it and just focuses on the battle.

If Leo weren't a prisoner, I would go so far to say I have enjoyed my stay here. Mikey is at least, he's loving this. Don seems to have adapted as well, heck he has this girl chasing after him even. Talking about a lucky turtle, though I must admit I have noticed some other girls eyeing me, but I have been too occupied to even consider going into that direction.

Speaking of that girl. Because the people who have Leo think she knows something, she has been put into protective custody. Was told she would be living with us at Dfgra's house for the time being. Then it was said that in a worst-case scenario, she would be put in special witness protection program specifically made for people who got involved with Akre.

Don of course asked why that was a worst-case scenario. Especially since Täla, that's her name, froze at hearing that possibility. Dfgra explained that due to the power and all the contacts Akre had, the people they had to protect from him, pretty much had to be cut off from the outside world. It was the only way; he has inside contacts almost everywhere in the whole damn country. Sometimes they resort to move the people to other dimensions they are in diplomatic contact with, but even that isn't always enough. What happens is that she will be cut off from everybody she knew, her family and her friends. Not even one of them can contact her. Man talking about harsh.

Well she moved in, Dfgra made sure that she also got a break from work as well. They really take everything regarding this Akre seriously. In fact, Täla was told not to leave the house unless escorted. She was allowed to come with us to the gym and is currently watching Don and Mike spar.

I stopped for a moment in my furious workout and take a moment to watch the match. Don currently has the upper hand but I know that look in Mikey. He has gotten me several times by this; he's just biding his time. My glance is back towards Täla, apparently her race are called agras. She is cheering for Don, naturally, watching very attentively.

This is though starting to worry me; she spends all her time in close proximity to Donny. Those past two days, she been talking with him most of the time and Don apparently doesn't seem to mind too much. She has helped Anna with her children, but so far hasn't really spoken that much with her or me and Mikey. I worry that this crush she had, has changed into flat out love. How is she going to react when we leave? We will probably leave as soon as Leo is out.

Then there is Don, he was annoyed at Täla that night we first met her. Didn't too much appreciating the nicknames, or the teasing from Mikey and me. Now he sure seems to have warmed up for her. At least he does not object or anything to her always being near him, sitting next to him and things like that. I hope he isn't going to do anything he will regret. I'm starting to think that he has started to develop feelings for her.

I think though that if she were to want to come with us, I wouldn't stand in the way. Hey if she thinks she can handle living in the sewers and hide, be my guest. What could and probably would stand in the way would be Leo. I doubt he would think it was a good idea.

Speaking of Leo, so far the only reason I have agreed to wait is because if nothing happens after today. They are going to get the Magic Masters involved in this. These are actually the Rytonas national leaders. I was told, they will have the most luck in bringing Leo back. However, as they are the national leaders and thus busy, they can only be involved if things really have gotten desperate.

"To bad you guys are probably leaving after getting your brother back," somebody addressed me. I glance to my side and see Akranan. Ok I guess I admit it was an accident that he caused my brothers and I to warp to this world, but I'm not going to say it aloud.

"We really could use boys like you and your brothers in the Forest Guards," the rymska told me and grinned.

"Yeah?" It was intriguing to think about it actually. To serve and protect, actually get some damn credit for what we do, without screams and faints, but no, I would be taking first ticket back home; I know Don and Mikey are on the same note. I'm sure Leo will be the one most eager to get home once he escapes.

"Yes, we have had trouble getting recruits sometimes," Akranan shrugged. I just nodded, that always did seem to be a problem wherever you go.

"Getting you guys home will be simple; we have used my traveler that caused this incident to backtrack to your world. Once we get your brother, you can leave immediately," he explained to me. Well that's some good news.

"Like this is goin', Leo will probably escape all on his own," I grunted. Akranan grinned wide.

"Heh, that I would love to see happen," the rymska said. "Because so far, nobody has escaped on their own from Akre."

"If anybody would be the first, it would be Leo," I said and had to chuckle. None of us had so far surpassed him in the various escaping techniques Splinter taught us.

Our attention was brought back to the sparring. Looks like Don was winning. Again I started to wonder. Especially since once Mikey was finally brought down and Donny officially won the match, Täla came running and hugged his arm smiling at him. My purple masked brother glanced at her and smiled in turn. Yeah, something was definitely happening between them.

* * *

 **Michelangelo**

Ow, man Don kicked my shell and here I thought I was getting the upper hand. He helped me up and patted me on the shoulder. Täla was once more glued to his other arm. That dudette just doesn't seem to be able keep her hands off him, heh, all the better, more teasing material for me.

Raph approached and Akranan was with him. Our red clad brother wanted a match with Don now, as he was the victor. He agreed and Täla returned to the audience, I backed as well to give space.

Aside from Leo being held captive, which sucks really much. This has been really fun. Heck I would probably move here if they had television and video games. Both of which I'm really starting to miss, I need my TV time. I just don't think I can survive without it.

I got bored watching Don and Raph spar so I began wandering around the gym. It was really big. Made for training Forest Guards, keep them in shape and stuff like that. Deeper in the room I see where few guards are weapon training. I don't remember all their species, there were so many. I think Don told me they had twenty different sub races, something like that.

Finally I stopped at a strange contraption. It looked almost like too many ladders clambered together. As I wondered what on earth that could be for, Akranan, who had noticed my wandering around, approached me.

"This is to help build up agility," he said. "Especially in regards to climbing and such. Helps when you are on duties in the forest."

"Agility eh?" I grinned. Agility was my middle name. Compared to my bros, I am the most agile turtle there is. Nobody can beat me there, not even Leo and he has tried.

"Yeah, you have to get from point A to point B at a certain speed. That' were the agility comes in," Akranan explained and then gave a glance. "So care for a try?"

"Hm, sounds like it could be interesting," I nodded and he showed me were the starting point was. It began on a long steel ladder.

"The maximum time is 20 seconds, a second over that and you have failed," he told me.

I got ready and heard him say go. I rushed to the ladder and began climbing. I saw were I had to go and immediately jumped at a ladder that was placed horizontal between the first ladder and another one. Swiftly I swung on it and landed on a yet another ladder that was almost askew. Then hurried to grab what almost looked like a catwalk placed vertical. I scaled it in a hurry and then leaped to what I thought was the final ladder. I got down but was faced with another catwalk. I quickly ran across it and jumped. I landed on yet another ladder but this time had to go up as it connected with a small bridge. I went across it and finally reached the end point.

That had been both fun and much more challenging than I had figured. It really took speed and agility to reach all of these points. I looked down at where Akranan was and he was clapping his hands.

"Ten seconds, you broke the record," he called.

"Cool," I said and leaped down to the floor.

"I'm going to check if we can register that, even though you are not an officer or even a cadet," Akranan told me grinning. "The previous record was fifteen seconds. Done by yours truly."

"Aw, I broke your record?" I asked with a teasing smile.

"Had to happen one day," he said shrugging.

We turned back to where my brothers were. Poor Don, I think Raphael was in a mood that makes him very hard to beat. Donny was soon on his shell and giving up. Raph helped him stand up and almost immediately, Täla was at their side, or more to the point, at Donatello's side.

"You know, I think your brother has found a girlfriend," Akranan told me, pretending to be unsure.

"Looks like it," I agreed and nodded.

"Going to tease him about it?" he asked casually.

"Naturally," I stated.

"Want some tips?" the rymska offered.

"Of course." Heh, I think I have found a partner in crime.

* * *

 **Donatello**

Shortly after the sparring with Raph we decided we might just as well head back home to Dfgra. There was nothing much else to do anyway. I think Raph was going to stay for a little longer in the gym, but then seemed to change his mind. Mikey had been talking with Akranan; I can't say I liked the mischievous glint that was forming on my brother. We had to leave our weapons, but Dfgra had told us he would bring them home to us when his shift was over.

I must admit that I started to feel sorry for Täla for landing herself in this mess. She is at risk of being sent off, with no contact to her parents whatsoever for her own protection. As I got to know the agra a little better, she isn't half as annoying as I feared she would be. Determined maybe, probably almost to a fault, but apparently that is the right attitude to have in the street she lives in.

Since she was kind of forced to move in, we have been on speaking terms. In fact the agra is actually very fun to talk with. She tells about various events in her life in such manner that you just can't but listen. As well I told her a little bit in more detail about the life my brothers and I have to life.

I wonder though if my brothers are worried how much she hangs around me. Then again considering that we seldom leave the house and she can't leave the house without an escort, that isn't very surprising. She has to interact with someone. Lately I am somewhat glad it has been me. Sure I was flustered at our first meeting, never been addressed in that manner by anyone. However, she seemed to drop it the moment I told her about my brothers and me. Now she only addressed me as Don or Donny.

We walked through the streets with Raph in the lead. Mikey was in the rear and Täla and I in the middle. For a change she wasn't hanging on my arm, just walked beside me. Glancing at her, she looked to be in thought.

"Something wrong?" I inquired. She shook her head.

"Ya know, we will leave as soon as we get Leo back," Raph shot in, glancing back at us.

"Yes I know that," I answered with a frown. Raphael didn't need to tell me that, Akranan had informed me as well.

"Just sayin'," my red clad brother said with a shrug. Then I heard him mutter under his breath. "Shouldn't be formin' attachments."

"Raphael, is there something you want to tell me," I asked and eyed Täla; yep she had heard it too.

"I'm just sayin' since we will leave, we shouldn't get too attached here," Raph said not even looking back now. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

I didn't answer this right away. I wanted to speak with him, hopefully when Täla couldn't hear. This was obviously geared towards us and especially her. She didn't seem to be much affected though, but I could only wonder. She seemed the type who could easily conceal what she really was thinking.

As we arrived at the house I stopped Raph and asked that we spoke in private. Täla and Mikey were told to go inside. We on the other hand walked away and entered an alley.

"Raph, if you have something to say to me. Say it," I said as soon as we were there. Raph folded his arms and for a moment, we just stared at each other.

"Look, it hasn't gone unnoticed how she hangs on you like a puppy to his owner," he said and there was actually some hint of concern in his voice.

"What are you goin' to do when we leave?" he then asked.

"Well we haven't left yet and I don't see how this is any of your concern. Usually you don't like it when we interfere with your business, what gives you the right to go into ours?" I asked frowning a little.

"I just don't want you hurt, Don," Raph said. "I know this is a rare opportunity for us. But we don't belong here and she doesn't belong in our world."

"And you think I don't already realize that?" I asked in a low voice. I had already been considering what to do. I was sure she would though understand in the end, she just didn't seem the type to be stupidly stubborn.

"Of course you do, I just I…" Raph sighed and started to rub the back of his neck. He was now eyeing me unsure. "Do you have feelings for her?"

"That is none of your business, Raph," I said and began walking out of the alley. I definitely felt it was none of his business. If there was anything there, it was between Täla and me. I could hear him silently follow me back to the house.

When we walked in, we heard voices in the living room. Looking in there, Anna was inside and talking with a friend of hers. The twins were playing on the floor with toys. We decided not to interrupt and headed for the guest rooms. Raph peeked into Mikey's room and seeing him there he entered.

I on the other hand knocked on Täla's room. She told me to enter and once inside I saw her sitting on her bed. The agra girl was looking unusually sad for her, in fact I had seldom seen her drop her smile on her catlike snout.

"I'm sorry if he upset you," I said quietly as I sat down beside her. She looked at me and smiled weakly.

"It's alright," she assured me. "I-I kind of had been thinking about it. I knew you guys would leave once you got your brother. Just I have tried not to worry about it."

"When I first met, I kind of figured it would be the only time. I really didn't give it a second though," she admitted and sighed. "But when I had to warn you and your brothers there about Fhjet and then when Jalro was chasing me and you saved me. I really did start to wonder more about you. And so glad to have been able to get to know you better."

"I'm glad to have gotten to know you better too," I told her and gave her a warm smile. "You did put me a little off when we first met, but talking to you for the past few days I realize that it's mostly innocent play acting. You are really an intelligent young woman; you should be in a university or something. Studying for a degree."

"With how my future is looking, it would be mood to try," she sighed and shook her head,

"You think they will put you in that witness protection program?" I asked a little bit worried. What I had learned it was really harsh. Being effectively cut off from your friends and family, even your own world. I couldn't imagine anybody having to suffer that. It though did remind me of a movie I saw once, about witness protection were people were effectively 'erased' and relocated. This was almost similar, but much harsher in my opinion.

"Looks like it, Dfgra mentioned to me that Fhjet has been seen around my house as well as other people suspected of working for Akre," she told me. Poor girl, all she had done was innocently hitting on a stranger from another world. Nothing more and now pretty much the local mob thought she knew something.

"They say it might just be the only course of action," Täla whispered and hung her head. I sighed and put one arm around her shoulder in a reassuring one-arm hug. She was frightened of the possible future; I could feel her shiver slightly. Then unexpectedly she wrapped her arms around me and hugged tight.

I didn't say anything. Just put my other arm around the agra and comforted her the best I could. She was still trembling and when I looked at her face, she was silently crying. Her life had turned upside down; just four days ago she had nothing to worry about. Now things sure didn't look good.

Raph's question if I had feelings for her popped up in my mind. I began to ponder it and started to think back the past two days. Three days ago even two, I would have said definite no. Now after getting to know her a bit better, that would be a lie. There was something about her that really did attract me. In all honesty, I would have wanted a chance to explore that.

* * *

 **Rya**

I'm a nervous wreck after today. I usually don't do many duties in the kitchen because I'm so young. Ferra doesn't want me to become old and crippled before my twenties birthday, her words not mine. Still, I am really, really nervous.

Thinking about what Leonardo had said. He was going to escape tonight. To do that he would need to know where the power generator for the force field was. For some reason he had told me this. Sure, I had kind of spent time and talked with him when bringing him food, but I didn't imagine that he would trust me so much.

He was probably hoping that I would tell him. Then seemed to change his mind. Probably realized that if I did tell him, I would be risking my life. Akre does not tolerate any disloyalty or betrayal of any kind. I just know that if I help Leonardo, I would not be alive for long if I stayed in the mountain.

I have lately been feeling really sorry for the poor guy. He has done nothing to Akre, he was captured first as a hostage and now he is just kept in the prison cave. I have no idea why and have not heard anything what is to be done with him. His brothers are probably worried sick and then there is this Splinter he told me about, it's his father and teacher.

Sitting now in my sleeping cave I am pondering what to do. I have already obtained the information where the generator is. It's in the top most cave of the mountain, concealed. And there is also an escape route there, a steel door on the top that actually leads outside. Leonardo could escape out from there.

If I do go and tell him, I know I must leave as well. Everybody knows that I have been interacting the most with the prisoner. It would just be obvious that I gave him the information needed. But what then when I get to the city? I don't think I could live there; Akre would probably hunt me down.

Then again this isn't much of a life I'm living here. I'm only left alone because of my brother, not much fun to live in his shadow, especially since he is way to overprotective. Serving food for criminals for the rest of my life? Maybe it is time I leave, but I can leave, that's the golden rule of the mountain. You can leave whenever you wish. Just let Akre know and he'll arrange an escort to the city. However, I can't leave, not with knowing Leonardo in that cave and could possibly escape.

I can hear the patrol guards outside. The evening shift is taking over. Sighing I glance at the opening of my sleeping cave. Fortunately I am alone in it and it is located not that far from the prison caves. Taking a deep breath I stand up and approach the exit.

 _I hope I'm making the right decision,_ I thought before leaving the cave.

 **End Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 10/06 2006

A pretty much full Leonardo chapter, the last two pages are though reserved for another character.

This particular chapter nods a little to an episode from the 80's cartoon. Called "Leonardo, Renaissance Turtle." Where Leonardo had three moments, where he was either acting or talked like his brothers, just for a short wile, but still pretty fun. Each moment in this chapter is almost in a similar order and happened to Leonardo in the Old Toon. But don't worry, you don't have to have seen that epsiode to get anything in this chapter.

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Leonardo**

My decision was made. I was going to wait until I figured it was around midnight and break out. Then I was going to grab a guard and force him to tell me where the generator was. I would then locate it and turn it off before making my escape out of this damn mountain. I knew were the exit was, so I could probably fight my way back.

Now I just lay in my cave and waited the appropriate moment. It was going to take while so I decided to rest. Not lik, I could do much else anyway. As I closed my eyes, I could hear something at the door. I glanced up and was surprised to see Rya sneak in.

"What are you doing here?" I asked surprised. She had already brought me dinner, had been rather silent and didn't respond much to me. I couldn't fathom what the umska was doing.

She shushed me before leaning up against the door to listen. After a moment, she sighed in relief and approached me. I sat up as the girl knelt down in front of me; the umska had a really serious expression and determination in her eyes.

"I can tell you were the generator is," she said and took me completely by surprise. I didn't get a chance to protest as Rya continued.

"But if I do, you must take me with you to the city. Because if you escape by disabling the generator, everybody will know that I told you and… Akre does not tolerate disloyalty."

"Y-you don't have to do this," I said frowning in worry. "I can probably interrogate a guard or something instead."

"No you can't," she shook her head. "Like I said, Akre does not tolerate disloyalty. All of the guards are very loyal to Akre. You would not get a peep out of them."

Damn, I had not been prepared for that. If she was right my escape attempt could have been futile from the start. She was offering me a chance to escape but it would mean so much loss for her. Why risk it for some prisoner.

"What about your family, your friends?" I asked concerned about her sacrifice.

"I have only my brother now, my father and mother died of old age two years ago," she shrugged. "I have couple of friends… but they would understand my decision."

"If you help me, what could happen to you?" This was both going to complicate and simplify matters. Complicate because I would have to ensure her safety during our escape, simplify because she would tell me what I needed to know.

"Well, Akre would no doubt have me hunted down. They would try to protect me in the city, but I don't know how," she whispered. Hearing this I cringed, she was forfeiting her life to help me?

"I can't ask you do to this," I protested.

"You don't have to ask," she said and glanced back to the door. "This is my decision, I want to leave anyway."

I sighed and looked down. If I agreed to this then she would be under my protection. I would not feel comfortable knowing about her somewhere, with threat of death hanging over the head. She would become my responsibility to keep alive, because she helped me and possibly saved my life. The girl didn't even know what kind of protection they could offer her, what if it wasn't enough? What if this Akre was powerful enough to get her?

"Rya I…" I halted for a moment. Splinter would probably not like this, but I saw no other alternative. "I could possibly offer you a place, safe enough from Akre."

"You do?" she looked at my confused. I nodded and now looked straight at her.

"But that would mean a life in hiding, seldom going out except necessary or under certain circumstances. If you go out you would risk being captured and dissected, because there you would be just too alien for the general populace. I'm talking about where I come from, my world." As I explained, I could see that she was already thinking about it. "I offer you a place in my home, with my family for protection. It would be a payment for helping me."

"I seldom go out anyway here, it wouldn't be much different in your world then," she said with a shrug and that was her agreement. It was set; we would be fleeing this place together.

"All right then," I said and assumed a more serious tone. "I place you under my protection. Now tell me, where is the generator."

What she told me surprised and relieved me. The generator was on the top of the mountain in a concealed cave and nearby was an exit. An entry out of the mountain, meaning we wouldn't have to go back down through the tunnels. We could go down from the outside. Before anybody would figure it out.

So we set a plan, she would let me know when it was around midnight. Probably try to get me a weapon, then we would scale the Main tunnel she called it to the top. I would disable the generator and then we would make our way through the top exit. Scale down the mountain and get into the forest. Hopefully we would encounter Forest Guards, the police of these people. Any pursuer would turn away once we did. With that set she left and I could only wait.

I must have dozed off as the next thing I knew I heard rattling again by the door. It was very dark now and all I could use was my hearing. I didn't need to worry about the light; soon Rya appeared holding a torch. She closed the door behind her; in her hand she was holding a sword. Scimitar similar to the one I had used to fight Akre's men.

She gave me the weapon but was going to hold the torch, although she said we wouldn't need it in the Main tunnel. It always lit up with torches during the night. Well at least that gave us the light needed when going up.

"You sure you want to do this, you could always say I forced the information out of you," I said in one final attempt to change her mind but Rya shook her head.

"They would know I was lying," she claimed.

For a moment I regarded the hyenaoid. She was roughly my size but so much thinner. She could easily hide standing beside me. I also noticed that she had changed her clothes. Instead of the normal dress, she was now in shorts and a tank top of some sort. This exposed much more of her tan colored fur. This getup made sense; she would need to be able to run.

"Well it's now or never," I muttered and approached the prison door. Quietly we made our way to the tunnel outside and approached the main one. Rya had already ditched the torch, which was fine since there was light ahead.

Before we entered the main tunnel, we stayed and listened. So far there was no sound, Rya had better hearing than I did and said there was nobody so far in tunnel but couldn't tell very far up ahead. It would have to do for now so we entered the Main tunnel and began scaling it.

"How far is it?" I whispered.

"Very high, past the sleeping caves of Akre and Dqrre," she told me. I frowned, that meant we would have to sneak past them. Rya quelled my worries.

"They are not in the mountain tonight, they had to leave on some errands," she told me. Well I guess I couldn't have picked a better time to escape then.

We continued but froze when hearing voices up ahead. Quickly we ducked into a side tunnel and waited. The voices didn't approach but they spoke in that language the Rytonas talked in. I glanced at Rya but she shook her head, looking very unimpressed.

"Drunken ramble," she explained. The voices soon seemed to quiet down and we could continue on. So far we hadn't met anybody, but how far could our luck go?

We went past many side tunnels and at one point even a wooden door. Rya told me that that was the staff entrance to the kitchen. Onward we went and I wondered for a moment where everybody was. It had to have been over fifty people watching me fight. When I asked, Rya told me that some of the side tunnels went very deep into the mountain; the Main tunnel was not the only long tunnel with resident areas.

Again we had to duck into a tunnel when hearing voices and this time one was approaching. The other one didn't come closer and finally both got silent. I felt Rya tense up behind me. Somebody was coming. I got ready with the sword and hoped that whoever it was would enter another tunnel.

The person approached, I glanced at the sword. The flat part was very wide; it could be used as a club. Holding it now with both hands I got ready, the person approached and quickly I swung the sword. I made contact and there was a thud. Looking outside I had knocked out an umska male.

"You must really hate this guy," Rya said as I dragged the unconscious guard into the tunnel so he wouldn't be in clear sight. I looked at her questionably.

"This is the same guy you knocked out when you tried to escape for the first time. His name is Reww," she explained. Well how about that. Shaking my head, I figured we had better hurry so we quickly entered the Main tunnel again.

So far we got around without further incident but we were much more pressed on time now. I don't know how long the guard will be unconscious. He would probably realize something was up once he woke up. I was relieved that we had gotten this far without an incident.

Finally we seemed to be reaching for the top; there was a large steel door at the end. No doubt the exit Rya had talked about, but first the concealed cave. She helped me locate it. The opening was cleverly hidden with a thick heavy blanket that resembled the tunnel walls. In fact I had to touch it to realize there was no rock. I removed it and we entered.

I cringed at the sight, a computer console of some sort and what looked like a generator stood there, emitting a slight glow. Now I really wished Donny was here. Trying to hack it with the sword could result in too much unwanted noise. I eyed Rya a bit nervously but she shook her head, having no idea how to work this out.

Scratching my head, I approached the console staring at it. There were a lot of buttons and switches. Any of them could be the off switch; one could also activate a self-destruct sequence for all I knew.

 _Ok think… what would Don do,_ I thought as I leaned over the console. Again I glanced at Rya who was watching the entrance.

 _He would study the console,_ I realized, remembering how many times Don had requested short time to study things we came across and needed to use. I started to study the console, but nothing was labeled. What could possibly turn off the generator?

 _Damn it Donny, why do you always have to make things look so easy to do?_ I gritted my teeth and realized I would have to improvise. There was no time for… then it hit me. Don told me at one time that power buttons were usually separated from the rest. Often on the side, or at least were they wouldn't be accidentally pushed and thus turning off the power. Frantically I began searching for a button or a switch that did look lonely. Found the switch, very close to the edge of the console. I took a deep breath and flipped it.

The green glow from the generator and the console died down and for a moment it was pitch black except for a torch light outside in the Main tunnel. Wow I think I did it. Then I froze. Somewhere far below was shouted.

"ANKARKA!"

I looked at Rya who had tensed up as well and then looked at me. Quickly we exited the cave and went for the steel door. We had to pull and it was not very easy, but we did it in the end and were greeted by a gentle breeze.

"What does 'ankarka' mean?" I asked as we stepped outside to a narrow ledge.

"Emergency, it's basically a warning call that there is danger of some sort," Rya whispered. That had to mean our escape had finally been noticed. I looked down and cringed. I could probably jump this, it would take great precision, but it was doable.

The other option was climbing and currently that was too slow. I looked back at the umska, her thin frame probably made her light. I doubt she was going to be doing jumps like I could do.

"Ok, I can scale this quickly, but it will require a lot of jumps. You think you could hold on?" I asked her, Rya looked at me with wide-open eyes.

"Uh, sure," she said though not sounding very sure.

I was momentarily distracted at the sight of two full moons, but that plus the starlit sky helped give some light so I would be able to see where we were going. I fastened the sword on my belt and took Rya in my arms. She wrapped hers around my neck holding tight. After taking a deep breath I jumped.

As I was jumping down, landing and quickly jumping again as we got down the mountain, I heard voices coming from above. The guards had traced us to the top and probably witnessed us descending. The mountain was more of a hill than an actual mountain; it was probably because of its shape that it was referred otherwise. At least it didn't take me too long to get down. On my final leap I accidentally took off from a loose rock and instead of jumping, we more like crashed into the forest.

As I stumbled up I noticed that Rya was tangled in a small bush, having dropped out of my arms when we made the final jump. I helped the sputtering woman up and for a second she was busy getting leaves out of her fur.

"Well that was fun. Want to go again?" I asked with a slight grin and she gave me a glare. Better leave the bad jokes to Mikey. We heard shouting and I decided we better book. I grabbed her hand and dragged the umska quickly further into the forest.

"So, any idea what direction we should really be going in?" I asked as we made our way through the forest.

"No sorry," Rya confessed. That was actually the answer I figured she would say. Can't expect somebody who has pretty much never been outside to know the directions.

"Then we are just going to play this by the ear," I muttered.

I'm not sure in what direction we headed. All I know is that we took to the right; if one was facing the mountain from the side we descended. I just hoped it was the correct road, or if not that we at least met some of those law enforces Rya told me about. They are supposed to be in the forest or so she tells me.

We didn't run for long until we heard voices coming from behind. Rya, I noticed, got more frightened. I guessed she both heard what they said and knew who these were. The umska was also getting tired. I took a moment to stop, remembering how light she was and told her to climb on my back. She did so and got a firm hold around my neck, I held her legs and then began running.

If I had been alone, I would have been able to go much faster, but there was nothing to do about that now. I had placed her under my protection and I would be damned before anybody hurt her on my watch. Had to ask her though at one point to loosen her grip a little, she was holding a little tight then.

"How fast do you think they travel in this environment?" I asked once we had been running for a while.

"Depends," she said. "Depends on who is chasing us. I know the lieutenants can go fast through this terrain, as well as landans are at home in a forest."

"Landans, that's those human looking Rytonas?" I asked for clarification and got a positive response. I couldn't recall seeing landans when fighting Akre's two men. From what I understood from Rya, that race looked like humans. Physical appearance is similar, but behavior is very different. Unlike humans, landans are not social creatures but solitary. They are also very closed emotionally; Rya told me that for outsiders landans often appear very cold and uncaring. But they just have a different concept on emotions than we do.

Even though Rya knew very little of the outside world she could still tell me a little how the government worked in Rytonas. There are four national leaders. Called Gjarke Gerio, literal translation is Great Leaders, but many other worlds use the more misguiding word Magic Masters. Currently residing Gjarke Gerio are all landans. Their title names are Ekkra, Hyrra, Dang and Tyrra, if each of them is male. Literal translation would be, Ice, Air, Earth and Fire. If the Gjarke Gerio are females, the name changes a bit then it is, Akka, Jekka, Arka and Gatta, which are just the female versions of the male names. Literal translation is the same.

As Rya told me, there are now three male Gjarke Gerio and one female. Ekkra, Hyrra, Arka and Tyrra. She told me that off-worlders were free to call them by the translated names. It often simplified things for them. Also nobody minded that they were called Magic Masters.

I asked if it wasn't a risk of power abuse of having the four national leaders all from the same race. She told me that in the over six hundred thousand year history of the Rytona Alliance, which is the official name for their country, there has never been any problem with having the Gjarke Gerio of the same race. They relay on the trust of the people to maintain their more abnormal powers, and will in fact die if they lose that trust. So being a Gjarke Gerio was a lifelong commitment, no out once you were in and death if you failed. I had to say that was a great fail-safe, abuse your powers and you're screwed.

Must admit that as we raced through the forest that I was in fact thinking of that all, because I wouldn't mind one of those Magic Masters to appear and get us out of here. I suppose they are a little busy running the country to notice two fleeing person in a forest.

The voices approached causing me to cringe. Our pursuers were gaining on us; of course they didn't have something to carry. I could see that I might have to fight, at least for a moment.

Finally I saw no other alternative; they were coming even closer and would soon surround us. I came to a halt and told Rya to get down. I got the sword and turned to face the incoming enemies. The umska I kept behind me. I hoped there weren't too many after them or I would be hard-pressed to protect her.

"All right, let's bring it on whack-bags," I growled at our still unseen foes, readying the sword. I slapped my face when realizing what I had said.

"The day I sound like Raph, I need to worry," I muttered and shook my head.

 _Wow, so far I have managed to handle tech like Don, joked like Mikey and now made a threat like Raph. Heh the guys are never going to believe that,_ I thought just as the pursuers came into view.

They weren't many. In fact I couldn't say I was familiar with them at all, none of the three lieutenants. Just four regular guards from the mountain, Rya whispered that to me where she was shielded from view. It were three rymskas and one ymska all holding scimitars.

I pushed Rya further behind me, asked if she thought there were any others but the umska told me no. Nodding I prepared to face the guards, scowling at them. They sneered at me and said something, the girl translated for me. The four Rytonas wanted me to give up and come peaceful.

 _As if,_ I thought and did a short but complicated sword movement before pointing it at them. Then gestured to them to just come on. I was more than ready.

For a moment I thought this would probably be too easy, but then I remembered the varjan. Though I had figured he would be difficult, I had still underestimated him. That was not going to happen again. Instead I prepared for the oncoming battle with the thought that these guys might have their own battle tactics.

* * *

 **Akranan**

The night shift, I hate it, but there isn't much I can do or say about it. I'm just a normal officer, must do my job and like it. Well I don't have to like it really, but it's not like that will change anything.

Fortunately, I don't have to be alone. Fjio is for one with me on this trip as well as two other umskas. This is just a short one and we will be leaving soon for home. In the meantime we pass the time by talking. The umskas are in the rear talking quietly, Fjio is next to me.

"So how's it going with the turtle creatures?" the rampa asked me curiously. He has been kind of avoiding Dfgra because of this. Poor guy is just too uncomfortable around anything that has a shell.

Can't blame him, he was attacked when young by one of our local wildlife that we call Skarta. They are like an ugly cross between a turtle and a crocodile in the eyes of humans. Because of this, Fjio has a phobia, very understandable as the incident nearly killed him.

"Well could go better," I muttered and shook my head. "We have been trying to gain some information. All we have been able to confirm is that the guy is alive. Akre hasn't killed or done anything to him as far as we know."

"Heard an agra was involved," Fjio mentioned to me.

"Yeah, one of those innocent bystanders who just happen to get involved," I said and rolled my eyes. "She really doesn't know anything at all, but apparently Akre's goons think otherwise. So Dfgra put her under protective custody, Khjan also wants to put her in the Akre witness protection just in case."

"Ouch," the rampa cringed and I couldn't but nod in agreement. The Akre witness protection was almost as bad as just going to prison. Might as well just break a few laws and spend the next few months if not years in the state penitentiary in Kila.

"You really should try and meet these boys. They are not bad at all, in fact the one who wears orange mask sounds just as mischievous and you and I," I said with a grin. Fjio and I are notorious pranksters in the Forest Guards, something we proudly admit.

Fjio just shook his head smiling. For a moment I glanced his way and then shrugged, it would take a miracle for him to meet them willingly. There was silence now for a moment; even the umskas had run out of topics to discuss. Yawning I was starting to wish I was in my cozy bed with my wife.

"I heard Ice had his schedule rescheduled for tomorrow so he could jump into this case," Fjio suddenly said and looked at me for confirmation.

"That's right, our highest Magic Master is intending to come and help us if nothing has happened before the sun rises," I nodded. That was something I was looking very forward too. Things often moved slowly in cases regarding Akre, but the moment Ice stepped in the pace always picked up. Unfortunately with him being out national leader, the highest one, we couldn't always get the luxury of his help.

"Is he going to talk with the turtles?" the rampa asked me.

"First thing in the morning or so I hear," I answered and was about to grin but then my ears caught a sound. Since I was a rymska, I have the ability to tune up my hearing. In other words, I have volume control thanks to specialized muscles in my ears.

So I tuned everything up and asked the others to be quiet. If they spoke when I had everything up, it would be like they were shouting at the top of their lungs. I definitely heard weapons clash and a voice, many voices. Four or so were speaking in Rytonas but one was speaking in English. I frowned and began smelling the air; slowly I definitely picked up the scent of a turtle. The missing one, the guy Akre's men had abducted.

 _Well I'll be damned, he escaped the mountain._ I lowered my hearing to normal levels and immediately drew up my sword. Seeing this, my comrades did so likewise. Then I told everybody to follow me and we rushed towards the sound of battle.

As we arrived it was nearly over. The turtle was up against two rymskas, having knocked out the third one and an ymska. A young umska woman was standing by a tree watching the battle with a grimace.

I would have personally rushed to help and so would my partners, but we saw that the turtle had everything well in hand. The rymskas were fast sure, agile, good with swords. But the reptile was their superior.

He kicked one rymska in the stomach as he blocked a strike from the other one. Then did a roundhouse kick, sending the previous rymska flying to a tree. Then he leaped and hewed at the second one. That one managed to block it and for a moment they engaged in a short fencing match.

Suddenly the turtle crouched spun and kicked. The rymska was not fast enough and was swept off his feet. He probably would have jumped up to continue the fight, but I figured that it was time to put this to an end. I immediately rushed forward and when I appeared beside the reptile, the fallen rymska gave up.

"Who are you?" the turtle immediately asked with a frown and got ready with his sword, then the umska woman came running and grabbed his sword arm.

"It's alright, they are Forest Guards," she told him. At that the young reptile relaxed his stance and put the sword on his belt.

"Leonardo I presume," I addressed him. He looked at me surprised.

"How do you know my name?" the blue masked reptile asked confused. I smirked at the question.

"Well, I'm familiar with your brothers. And we have been trying to find ways to get you out of the mountain," I explained to him. "But thanks for saving us the trouble."

While I talked with Leonardo, Fjio and the two umska males rounded up the four fallen Rytonas and put them in restrains. They were going to be very surprised when waking up. Except for the only rymska who was awake, mumbling something best left unspoken.

I would say that was a perfect ending for the shift. Not only four arrests of suspected followers of Akre, but we would also be bringing the lost brother to the three turtles. Heck, I guess the guys will be heading home shortly after we arrive in the city.

 **End chapter 8**

* * *

 **A/N: Ankarka:** Pretty much just an emergency, like Rya translates for Leo. Is also just a basic warning call. So if you ever find yourself sneaking in a Rytona base and hear that call, you've been discovered. :-D


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 11/06 2006

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Dfgra**

I was finding it difficult to sleep. So far we hadn't exactly been successful at all in helping the three boys that were now staying in my house. Then there was that agra who had somehow managed to get her tail into this all. This was all gnawing at me, especially since it did involve my family. Luck was running out, if Akre hadn't released the kid by tomorrow then he was going to try and recruit him. Of that I was positive.

Turning so I lay on my side, I watched my wife sleep. Anna and our children was probably the best thing that could have happened to me, especially considering who I was related to. She had not cared about who my uncle or father was. All she had cared about was me, who I was. That was what mattered to her.

She did make a great sacrifice marrying me; sometimes Anna voiced frustration over my colorful family but that never changed the fact that we loved each other, had two wonderful children with a third on its way. I leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, before rising from our bed. I dressed in shorts and walked out of the room.

I went first to the bathroom and once finishing my business there I walked to the kitchen. Before I opened the door, I caught the scent of one of the turtles. The one called Donatello, sure enough when I entered the kitchen, he was sitting by the table deep in thought.

"Hello," I greeted him with a small smile; he answered silently but hardly paying attention. I walked to the cupboard to get a glass. Then went to the fridge and got myself some juice. I noticed that the young turtle didn't have any refreshments so I offered him. The reptile only shook his head.

"Thinking about your brother?" I asked while sitting down against him by the table.

"Yes and no," he said. His hands were clasped together and under his chin, with the elbows on the tabletop. Then he put his hands down and sat up straight looking at me.

"I worry about him of course… but I'm also thinking about Täla," Donatello whispered.

I nodded; the agra girl was only two or so years older than the turtles. I had been very reluctant to bring her into this mess but she had pretty much done it on her own by pure coincident. I really hated the thought that she would be sent away for protection, pretty much into exile, at least for a while.

It hadn't gone unnoticed that she did hang around Donatello the most since moving in here temporarily. They talked together and seemed to have formed a very good friendship. When they first met I had scented slight irritation from the turtle but that was all gone now. Truth to be told, I was starting to suspect the two were starting to feel for each other on another level.

"It would be selfish of me… to ask her to come," I heard him mutter. "Just because… well… she would lose so much."

"You love her don't you?" I asked, Donatello frowned unsure and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well… I must admit I have begun enjoying her company," he sighed and shook his head. "I don't want it to end."

"Doesn't have to," I told him, he looked at me again but now with more serious expression.

"I can't stay here. I must go back to my world. My brothers need me and I need my brothers," he told me. "I can't ask her to come. She would have limited access to the outside, have to live in hiding in the sewers. Risk being captured and dissected just to see what makes her tick."

"As opposed to going away to another world, were she would have no contact at all with either her home world or her parents? Almost no outside access at all until we deem it safe, under constant threat that her location will be revealed and she might be captures. Taken away by the multiverse most powerful underworld lord who doesn't hesitate to use torture to gain information," I offered as a counterpoint. Donatello was very surprised to hear this.

"Y-you mean you are going to send her to that witness protection program?" he asked, mouth half open in shock. I really didn't want to nod but that would be a lie. His eyes shot open wide when I did.

"In two days time she will be sent temporarily to Kila and from there taken to a classified location in another world, if another alternative won't present itself. You see, last night there was break-in in her house. It was ransacked but nothing was taken. Somebody was looking for something or someone. Khjan has decided to take no risk, he signed the papers yesterday they only need confirmation from Täla," I explained to him.

"Doesn't she has any say in this?" Donatello asked completely taken aback.

"That's why we need her confirmation, but do you think she will say no? With the risk of being captured by the most feared crime lord in the country, if not couple of worlds? I know I would be booking the first ticked out of this dimension, because I know what my uncle is capable of. It isn't pretty," I said and drank from my glass.

"The way I see it. She would probably be better off in your world. She would at least know the people around her, somewhat at the very least. She would know you. We would send her to be among complete strangers, most of them not even allowed too much interaction with her," I then added.

"That sounds so harsh," the purple clad turtle was grimacing.

"I agree, but so far this has been our only way to protect these people. Trust me, if there was any other way, we would use it," I realize that our way sounds horrible for outsiders. We ourselves don't really like it but we have tried every other thing, yet Akre has always managed to get through them. This way had the most success rate of keeping people alive.

"Agra's are semi-social creatures, not as social as rymskas, but more social than some other Rytona races. Täla looks to be very social, or at least has to have someone she can talk to. I think she would wither and be very miserable if she goes to that protection program," I told him.

"So… you are telling me I should take her to my world?" Donatello still didn't very convinced about that idea.

"At least ask her, I think she shares your feelings," I told him. Our talk was interrupted by a knock on the front door. I frowned at the late hour it was coming, stood up and exited the kitchen. When I opened the front door, Akranan stood outside and held out his arms.

"We have him!" he said in a sing a song voice and with a wide smile.

"Have who?" I asked confused.

"Leonardo, the missing brother. He's waiting at the Forest Guards HQ, waiting for his brothers. Ice is going to send them straight home," he explained to me. My jaw dropped for a second but then I quickly ran into the kitchen.

"Donatello, wake up your brothers and get your weapons. Leonardo has escaped the mountain and is waiting for you," I told the surprised turtle. "Wake Täla up as well."

I then rushed into my bedroom and roused Anna, told her that our guests were leaving since their brother had been found. She just nodded and sent her regards and wished them well. I nodded and kissed her briefly before running out. Donatello had done what I told him and his brothers and he were all outside now. Täla was there as well; I could see she was a bit worried. The turtles were eagerly talking with Akranan about their brother.

We immediately walked off, broad grins on Raphael and Michelangelo but more of a content smile on Donatello. The only one not looking so happy was the agra. I knew only one could help her with that, and it would have to wait for a moment I guess.

* * *

 **Leonardo**

I was once more impressed by the big size of Khjan. The horseoid I had first seen on my world, the one who I had spoken to few days ago and offered my assistance. The otani was now sitting by a desk in a special made chair for his large frame. Rya and I were seated in front of that desk, as well as a very interesting individual stood by it.

At first glance he looked human, but he wasn't. It was a landan and not just any landan. It was Ekkra, the highest Gjarke Gerio. Or Ice like he was also called. He wasn't dressed like any national leader I had seen though. His blonde hair had a military crew cut; he wore sunglasses despite it being night. He wore military camouflage pants, dark green sleeveless shirt and heavy looking army boots. His whole appearance just told you didn't want to be on this guy's bad side.

Rya explained to me that his clothing style really didn't mean anything, but the Gjarke Gerio were required to stand out a little from the main crowd and they did it by the clothing of their own choice. This had been Ice's choice; he hadn't really made much connection to the attire to anything but being clothes. That was actually common landan thinking; they really don't us clothes as anything but to wear it. Not to show status, rank, or anything in that manner. So strictly speaking, what Ice was wearing, was just something he was comfortable in.

I told them all I could about my imprisonment in Akre's mountain. Unfortunately, my tale didn't help too much. The only names I had learned they already knew about. Since I hadn't had much exposure to most of the mountain, the locations I could tell them about were mood. It didn't even help to tell them I turned off the force field. Khjan pointed out that they had probably turned it back on by this point anyway.

So much for giving them helpful information on the people who captured me, they already knew most of it. They couldn't even use Rya because she was what they called a worker. They were usually useless as witness as most of them were not even part of Akre's normal activities. Knew nothing in fact. Rya confirmed it, knowing only who was who and that information was already available.

Once we had finished telling our story, I gave the umska another chance to change her mind, but she was dead set and Ice surprised me by agreeing with her. He told me that they would anyway have to send her in a special witness protection program, were she would pretty much be isolated from the outside world. Considering the alternative, she was better of going with me back home.

Now we were really just waiting for the arrival of my brothers. Akranan, the rymska who had arrived when I was finishing the fight, had gone to fetch them. Khjan in the meanwhile told me a little bit how my brothers had been doing and their own attempts to try to rescue me. I was mildly amused to learn that Ice was going to get involved if I hadn't arrived tonight.

Some things were explained to me also. Rya confirmed that when Akre and Dqrre leave the mountain it becomes very dormant. That actually explained why our escape had been so easy and why it hadn't been the lieutenants who had fought me. They had gone as well. The umska also told me that I was carrying her brother's sword. She figured it would be better off in my hands than his.

I wanted to return it and prepared to give it to Khjan at least. The otani told me to keep it, souvenir for my rather interesting stay in this world. He hoped though that my next visit would be more pleasant.

"Leo!" A familiar Brooklyn accented voice suddenly shouted. I turned in the chair and saw Raphael and Michelangelo standing in the doorway. As I rose up, they ran to me and we hugged each other. Even Raph cooled off his tough guy image.

"Man it's good to see you," my red clad brother said and then brought out my swords. I beamed at being finally reunited with my beloved Katanas. I noticed then that Donatello was nowhere in sight.

"Where is Don?" I asked my two other brothers. All I saw in the doorway were two rymskas, Akranan and another. The door was for some reason closed.

"Ah, he's talking to someone," Raph told me and folded his arms. Mikey nodded to confirm it.

"Don got a girlfriend," he said with a huge grin. I frowned in worry when hearing that. He was no doubt trying to say goodbye. If Rya wasn't sitting there and just waiting to return with us home, I would probably have said it was for the best. Now I wasn't so sure.

Instead of commenting on it, I just nodded and then gestured them to Rya. She was watching, slightly shy at meeting my brothers. They both stared at her curiously.

"Guys, this is Rya. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't probably be standing here," I told them and took a deep breath. "She is coming with us, for her own protection."

"Whoa," Raph was taken aback and Mikey raised his eye-ridges high but then sported a sly smirk.

"Oooh, got yourself a girlfriend too?" he whispered teasingly. I gave him a warning glare. Then I told them in short what had happened and how I had escaped. They would get the longer version later. Now we only waited for Don.

* * *

 **Donatello**

I knew this was the moment. I would have to talk with her before going and meet Leo. We would be leaving as soon after that. As we approached Khjan's office where our brother was waiting, I stopped and took Täla aside. Dfgra and Akranan continued with Raph and Mikey into the room and closed the door.

For a moment we stood in the hallway. I was watching her, but she for some reason suddenly couldn't stare me in the face. Looked down and was nervously rubbing her arm.

"This is it isn't it?" she whispered sadly. I didn't respond. I was trying to form the sentences in my mind but the mouth just wouldn't open. I had come to like this girl very much, especially her company and our small talks. Even if I accidentally used words that often prompted my brothers to ask for translation, she never did. Don't know if she understood it, but she never asked just always smiled or grinned.

"Täla," I said rubbing my hands together, trying to begin somewhere. "Tell me, in all seriousness. No joke or anything. Do you think you could live below a city? Seldom going out. Hide or risk being taken for some freak to be cut up or put in a zoo. Would you be able to live in those conditions, maybe for the rest of your life?"

Well I had put it down, summarized what life I could offer her in my world. She stopped for a moment rubbing her arm. Looked to be thinking, but finally looked up with a confused frown.

"W-why do you ask?" she asked. I gulped and realized that she thought I would be saying goodbye, even go into speech that she couldn't come.

"B-because Täla, for those past few days I have gotten to know you. I have realized that you are a very attractive young lady and I would very much want to continue be in your company. You put me off first when we met sure, but later I have come to understand your behavior," I smiled a bit now.

"I see you now so sad and worried, afraid of what awaits you. That's not you, in a way you are like my brother Mikey. A bundle of sunshine and joy, being sad just isn't you," I was reminded what Dfgra had told me, what waited her. At least with us, she would probably be able to maintain her personality that I now found rather charming. Finally the agra smiled when hearing my words.

"Y-you really think that?" she asked me. Carefully I raised my hand and gently cupped her chin; her fur was so soft on the head.

"I do," I said and smiled warmly. Finally something possessed me; don't know what but probably instincts. I pulled myself closer, put one arm around her waist and pressed my beak up against her small catlike snout. The kiss was deep and lasted for few seconds, she didn't protest at all in fact returned the affection. When we parted, she stared at me a bit surprised but yet smiling.

"What does this mean?" she asked carefully but there was slight teasing in her voice. Oh the agra knew all right. Just wanted to hear me say it.

"Täla, I can't offer you much, except a place to stay and my love and affection," I told her. "I do believe that I love you."

"Interesting," she whispered, I was still holding her close to me and our mouths still hovered close to one another.

"I love you too, hot-stuff," Täla then said with a wicked grin on her snout. There was no other response but to grinat this, the agra girl I had first met had returned. For that I was very grateful and our mouths met again in a kiss.

"Geez you two, get a room or somethin'," was suddenly said. We both froze and quickly parted. I glared over my shoulder and saw Raph, Mikey and Leo standing there, all of them smiling.

"So, you think you can live with those three," I asked turning my attention back to the agra. She glanced at them questionably but then looked at me.

"I think I can live," Täla said and put her arms around my neck. We both smiled but then remembered our audience and glanced back.

"You three mind?" I asked my brothers. They all disappeared back into the office and I turned back to the agra.

"We should maybe get going, just so we can get home soon," I said. She smiled at me and nodded, we then walked towards the office hand in hand.

* * *

 **Splinter**

I sat on the mat in my chamber and tried to meditate. It was very difficult at the moment. I was very worried, feared for my sons lives. I hadn't been able to make any contact with them. They had disappeared few days ago, no trace at all. Neither Miss O'Neil nor Mr. Jones knew of their whereabouts.

In secret I had scoured the city, had found their scent as well as something unfamiliar but it didn't lead me anywhere. They had just vanished, nothing to go on. I sighed and tried once more to concentrate.

When I closed my eyes and began clearing my mind, I noticed a brilliant flash of light coming from the outside. I frowned, rose to my feet and walked to the door of my room. What greeted my old eyes when I opened it was both very good but also strange.

My sons had all returned but they were not alone. They rushed towards me, calling my name with broad smiles on their beaks. I noticed also a man in the almost military style outfit and the two young, very alien women, but the four turtles that all hugged me, momentarily distracted me.

"My sons," I addressed them while they all greeted me. I was smiling wide and tears threatened to come forth. "My sons, it's good to see you home."

"Sensei, we have so much to tell you," Leonardo told me. He didn't just have his katanas. On his belt was fastened a sword of only vaguely familiar design.

I had to stop them when they all tried at once to tell their story and what had happened. The man and the two young women approached, but still kept their distance for the present. I glanced at them and then looked at my children, expecting an answer.

The man was introduced to me first, like the women he was actually an alien and not a human. Called landan, his name was Ice. I was told about his high status in his world and I did thus bow for him and welcomed him to our home. Thanked him for bringing my sons back.

Then I was told about the young ladies that had accompanied them. The hyena looking one was apparently under Leonardo's protection and they told me about her predicament. I must admit I would have liked to be consulted first, but I couldn't turn her away. Especially since her very life was in danger. The cat looking young lady was also in a similar situation, though how she had met Donatello was different. She was in fact a bit of a collateral damage.

I realized then that this would need a longer time to explain and standing where we were just wouldn't do it. Michelangelo had disappeared and we heard him in the bathroom, throwing up. Raphael explained to me that my orange-masked son has some discomfort from dimension traveling and it upsets his stomach. With that my red masked son ran for the bathroom to aid his brother.

Donatello I told to go and prepare some tea, I gestured to Ice and the young ladies to come to the couch that was in the living room of our lair. I myself sat in my recliner and Leonardo sat in a chair close to me. The landan declined to sit down, but the women both got seated in the couch looking nervous and unsure.

Leonardo then proceeded to tell the full tale, Ice added in comments as well. Once Donatello returned with the tea, I also got to hear what my other sons had been doing. I didn't say a word and kept my expression neutral while listening to the tales. Now that I had the full story, I understood the situation much better. Ice as well officially asked me to take the girls under my family's protection. By allowing them to be here, he could arrange for Täla, who was the agra, to sometimes meet her parents. Rya on the other hand had nobody and would just be living here.

Both the ladies immediately offered to help around and I gratefully accepted it. It was clear that they would not want to be deadweights. One thing did worry me and that was Donatello and Täla, by the looks of it they wanted to be a couple. While I was pondering that, Ice said his farewell. I thanked him again and he soon disappeared in a flash of light.

There was silence now; Leonardo and Donatello both waited and so did the young women. I had often told my sons that it would be unlikely that they could form relationships, especially with any of the surface dwellers. But could I really stand in the way once an opportunity presented itself for them? I sipped on my tea before speaking and giving my verdict.

"Donatello and young Miss Täla, please stand before me," I said and still had a neutral expression on my features. They both did as I was told. I noticed that my son restrained himself from immediately placing his arms around the young lady for reassurance. She also looked nervous, probably fearing I would not put my blessing on their relationship.

"Donatello, I trust your judgment. It has so far never led you astray," I said looking at Donatello straight in the eyes. Then my gaze went to Täla who couldn't hold it and looked down. First then I smiled.

"Do not fear, child, please look up and know that I trust you will be good for my son. He has good qualities and I hope you two will find happiness together," I addressed her. Täla looked up surprise on her face. Donatello looked stunned as well. Then both smiled when I nodded, confirming what I had said. First now my son put his arm around his beloved and they embraced each other.

I then looked at Rya who looked a bit out of place right now. Nervously looking around our lair. I looked at Leonardo who was in thought. His reasons had been different for bringing the young woman along, he felt obligated to protect her, since she helped him escape. However, he was my son and I like any father am not above from giving a slight push, especially if we saw an opportunity.

"You have my blessing as well my son, if you wish," I told him in a low voice. Not surprisingly Leonardo looked at me completely confused. I just gave a knowing smile.

He cleared his throat and asked to be excused. I nodded and Leonardo stood up. He went to Rya and offered to show her around our home. She accepted and they soon disappeared together. Donatello and Täla had gone to do exactly the same. A brief worry crossed my mind but I quickly shock it off, I was sure my sons would be responsible, rash as they sometimes could be.

I rose from my recliner and headed towards the bathroom. I heard the voices of my two other sons there. Michelangelo had apparently not yet recovered from the trip. I entered and saw my orange masked son kneeling in front of the toilet. Raphael stood by him, reassuring hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"How are you feeling my son?" I asked though it was obvious that he felt sick.

"Little queasy Master Splinter," Michelangelo responded and tried to smile, it was weak though. "Man, dimension traveling just doesn't agree with me."

"We are just makin' sure there is nothing more, sensei," Raphael informed me. "Then he's headin' off to bed. They say he just need to sleep it off."

"That's sounds wise," I nodded and then looked at my red masked son "How are you feeling Raphael?"

"Meh, a little tired myself. It was really frustratin' sensei. We couldn't do anythin' for Leo. He had to get out all by himself. If that girl hadn't helped him, he probably might not even have gotten out," he said and sneered a little. "It was strange though, everybody were so welcoming. Nobody stared or made any comment on our looks."

"Sounds like under different circumstances you would have enjoyed your stay there?" I inquired. Raphael flashed a grin and nodded eagerly and so did Michelangelo.

"They just didn't have TV… or video games," my currently ill son mentioned. I shook my head but didn't drop my smile.

"Alright, time to head off to bed," Raphael told his brother and helped him rise up. Michelangelo was obviously not in good condition as he stumbled and his brother had to hold him up. I was told this was actually natural, this had happened when he had arrived in the other world. All he needed was a good sleep.

I watched them leave the bathroom but followed soon after. They disappeared towards the bedrooms but I took my direction to the kitchen. Leonardo and Rya had arrived there in their walk around the lair, my son explaining where things were if she needed something. I spotted Donatello and Täla leaving the lab, somehow I wasn't surprised he had been showing it to her. It was his pride and joy; there he could be found most of the time except when he was in the work-corner that was near the living room.

Satisfied that my sons were indeed back home and settling in after their few days travel. I returned to my chamber to finally meditate with my mind at ease. Knowing that my children were safe and sound. As I sat down on the mediation mat in lotus position and closed my eyes, a smile crossed my muzzle. There was probably hope for my sons after all in this harsh world they lived in. Knowing that, I finally settled in a meditation.

 **End Chapter 9**

* * *

 **A/N:** I want to note again that 'We never get a break' is only loosely based on the 2k3 toon. There are several differences, and I have also borrowed aspects from other shows.

For one the lair is not exactly the same. It's not the Ylintian lair (sp?) we enjoyed for three seasons, like there is no upper level. Everything is on the same floor. There is a pool, but it was built by Donatello (I borrowed that idea from the archie comics). The lair set up is a mix between the lower level of the 2k3 toon lair and the 80's toon lair.

In this world Shredder is a human, but I still kept Hun as his loyal lackey. Karai is still in Japan. There is also no Bishop or Dr. Chaplin. Baxter Stockman is not a brain in a jar inside a robot body, he's still a human.

There are other differences, but it would take too much space counting it all up


	10. Epilogue

**A/N:** Chapter originally written and posted on 11/06 2006

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **Donatello**

I eyed into the room and spotted were Täla sat in her bed, back up against the wall and was reading a book. She smiled when seeing me and invited me in. I walked inside and sat beside her in the bed. The agra scooted closer and leaned against me as I put one arm around her shoulders.

"How are you holding up?" I asked. It's been few days since she and Rya had come with us to our world. There had been two empty rooms in the lair, available as bedrooms for them. So far both Rytonas seemed to be faring well. Of course the umska was much more used to be inside than Täla.

"Oh I'm all right, at least I'm not too bored," she said smiling a bit, waving the book for emphasis. It was one of Leonardo's books, about Japanese culture. Täla had actually expressed her interest in history and thankfully could read English.

"That's good to know," I said and kissed her on the forehead.

We decided not to rush anything in our new-formed relationship. At the moment we were quite content at being in each other's company. Täla was as well still adjusting to this new life. Rya was actually much more of help in that matter, because she was a Rytona as well and thus understood the agra's mind better than I did. Of course I offered all my support to my girlfriend. I was there whenever she was feeling down.

Raph had though asked why we hadn't just jumped into the bed already, but he was teasing and actually respected out decision and so did the others. Splinter was very pleased with it; he was probably worried what we would do.

Täla and Rya would be soon introduced to April and Casey, but we were allowing them first to get used to our world. They would need to know them soon though, so the girls wouldn't be too surprised to see humans invading our lair. April was very excited to meet them, Raph didn't tell us about Casey's reaction. Though I bet he was curious.

I felt a furry arm lay across my plastron. Täla had placed her book away and put one arm around me. She rested her head on my chest, not bothered at all by the hard armor. I smiled more and lifted my free arm to caress her on the cheek. Her fur was so soft there; sometimes I just couldn't resist and lingered with my hand on it. Nuzzling at it with my fingers. She didn't mind and really did enjoy it. Though even being catoid, Täla didn't purr. I didn't dare mentioning that knowing now that Rytonas actually dislike being compared to the animals they resemble. In their minds, the animals resemble them, not the other way around.

That was probably true. Täla portrayed no catlike behavior, she wasn't finicky, she was very social, very active and according to her all agras were, her tail was lynx like and didn't move at all. Her ears she could hardly budge and most of her emotional expressions were facial. Just like on a human. She didn't have retractable claws. Instead her fingers had nails.

I observed the same with Rya. In fact the only hyenalike about her was her head. Though resembling the spotted hyena, her body hardly contained spots at all, only occasional black specks. She was small and thin, female hyenas are larger than the male and muscular. According to Rya among umskas, the males are bigger and broader. She also had teeth set that was much more like humans, indicating she was an omnivore and the same applied to Täla.

While thinking of this I lowered my head and kissed the agra on the crown. It was strange that I never felt it weird kissing the fur. It was nice and she smelled so good. Sometimes I just didn't want to take my beak away.

It was so close that I dropped this opportunity, but I didn't and am rather relieved about that. I was happy and I was going to strive to keep my girlfriend happy. She made such a big sacrifice; I was not going to let her down.

* * *

 **Leonardo**

I watched as she pretty much skipped around while cleaning. I was helping, having taking the duty of vacuuming. Rya was dusting and almost flew while doing so. Showing no signs of feeling cooped up, trapped or expressing desires to go out. I guess I had to witness it to believe it; the umska girl was at home in enclosed space.

Still it didn't make it any less interesting. Täla had occasionally felt a little trapped; Don had then snuck out with her but always during nights. Not Rya, all of us had offered to take her for a short stroll topside sometimes, she had most of the time turned it down. Only twice did she accompany us out.

Don had at one point wondered if she had a mild case of agoraphobia, fear of open spaces. He said it would make sense for somebody who had been living in enclosed space for all his or hers life. To tell the truth, these two times Rya had gone out, she hadn't been too comfortable. I had also noticed uneasiness when we were escaping, but was forced to brush it off. She hadn't in fact calmed down until we were inside the building where I met my brothers again.

Then I recalled when Rya had told me that the outside world scared her. Had she meant just being outside? Not the society that waited her if she went outside of the mountain? That actually would make more sense, since she had expressed a strong desire to come with me. She wanted to get out of the mountain, but couldn't do it alone.

I continued to vacuum but occasionally glanced in her direction. I admit that she wasn't ugly, in fact she moved with grace. Part of me was very happy that the umska had come with us.

I think Splinter knew it as well. He had already twice hinted at my feelings. Obviously I had to take the final steps alone but could I do that? I did not bring her here for me. It was for her protection; otherwise she would risk being killed for being a traitor, albeit a traitor to a crime lord, but that wasn't the point.

Or was I maybe just trying to pretend there was nothing more? Again I was staring in her direction. Rya was busy dusting off one of the bookshelf, very happy and humming a song. How could one be so happy, knowing the life she has to live? Knowing the danger she could be in? Maybe I should take a cue from her, sure seemed sport the right attitude.

Don had taken a decision based on feelings that were already there and mutual. To tell the truth, I had no idea what Rya was feeling. Now that she had adapted to our life, she addressed everybody the same, mildly happy though with a slight neutral tone. Either she was very good at concealing what she felt or there was nothing more. She was perhaps just content as she could be.

Finally I stopped vacuuming and turned it off. Taking a deep breath I walked to where Rya was and addressed her. The umska glanced my way and greeted me, but then turned back to the dusting. Maybe I was right, there was nothing.

"Are you happy here?" I asked, she perked her black furred ears and turned now to face me. I had intentionally asked a very familiar question.

"Well," she said and then smiled a bit. "Happier than in the mountain."

"That's good to know," I said and nodded. For a moment I admired her hyena like mane, it formed a slight Mohawk on the top of her head, then went in a single line down the back of it and a bit down her back until it pretty much merged with her normal body fur. This was the closest umskas had for hair, aside from their fur and this was only on the females.

I hesitantly lifted my hand, but stopped short when realizing I was about to go and touch her mane, without permission. Gulping I looked at Rya and bit my lips for a moment.

"May I?" I then asked. She tilted her head regarding me for a moment, but then shrugged.

"Sure," she answered. I raised my hand further and touched the long hairs that formed her mane. It was not soft but not rough either, somewhere between. Her normal fur was on the other hand almost silky to the touch.

It was now or never, otherwise I would probably look foolish to be asking permission to pretty much pet her and then do nothing. I moved my hand to the back of her head, gently cupping it and then leaned forward. Kissing her gently on the oval muzzle. I parted to see the reaction.

Rya was stunned, but hadn't resisted yet. She was probably too surprised to do that. Then she smiled shyly and looked down. I could have sworn the tan cheek fur darkened, as if she was blushing. I smiled myself, used the other hand to put one finger under her chin and lifted the head. Again I leaned towards her and now we both kissed.

"Why didn't you just say so?" she asked when we parted. I didn't get a chance to answer as we were rudely interrupted.

"'Bout time, was wonderin' who you two thought you were kiddin'," my brother Raphael called and I heard him chuckle.

"And here I am without my camera." Mikey also entered the picture. I sighed and looked back, saw them both standing there with cheeky grins plastered on their beaks.

"Want to move somewhere more private?" I asked eyeing Rya who chuckled and seemed to blush harder under the fur. We disappeared away though not before receiving few more comments from my brothers.

Before though we reached my room, my eyes met with Splinter's who was standing in the doorway of his chamber. He was giving me the same knowing look he had given me, when first hinting at he knew my feelings. My sensei nodded approvingly, I couldn't but smile wide now and put one arm around Rya pulling her closer to me. I guess I made the right decision after all.

 **The End**


End file.
